The Merging Of Two Evils
by Denonu
Summary: A young man finds a guyver unit that allows him to become a super saiyan. (Please Review) My first fic. I finally finished it. Hope you like it.
1. The Beginning

  
The Merging of Two Evils  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
On a day like any other, a busy high school, fluttering with people in every hallway, two teenagers emerge from a classroom walking and talking about the events of the week. One was around five feet tall while the other was about five foot nine. The shorter one was dark skinned wearing a long-sleeved shirt and beige colored khakis. The taller one was light skinned wearing a short sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans. As the turned down one of the hallways the taller one began to speak.   
  
  
Denonu: Wing Zero can beat Epyon any day.  
  
Antwan: No it can't. Who has the best fighting skill --  
  
Denonu: Who won the fight in the last episode?  
  
Antwan: But it was a crappy fi---  
  
Denonu: Who won the fight?  
  
Antwan: Wing Zero!  
  
Denonu: See, Zero is that tight   
  
Antwan: Well, I got to catch my bus, see you tomorrow.   
  
Denonu: All right.   
  
Then the shorter one walked off and head out the front door. But, the next day both of their lives will be changed forever. That night in bed, Denonu stirs, unable to sleep. "Come Host"  
  
  
Denonu: What the hell, why can't I sleep, and what is that noise?  
  
Denonu gets up and tries to make himself tired by walking. He gets up puts his clothes on and heads out his front door.  
  
Denonu thinks to himself "I'll have to do this quietly or my mom will kill me".   
  
Denonu closes the door so it doesn't make a sound. He starts his walk down the empty street. When suddenly he hears something   
"You must accept your destiny."  
  
Denonu: What the hell was that whispering? Okay, I didn't hear talking. It's just the night playing tricks on me.  
  
Denonu keeps on walking on until he gets to the woods, where he starts to turn back, when he hears, "Come to me".  
  
Denonu: Oh God I'm going crazy.  
  
"Come to me"  
  
Denonu: I can't believe I'm doing this, but I've got to find out what that voice is coming from.  
  
A couple miles away in a house near a dead end street. Antwan awakes to a loud bang. He goes to his window slightly opens the blinds. And sees a man slumped on the ground with a man leaning over him. He over hears their conversation. The man pointed the gun to the dying man's forehead.  
  
Man with gun: Where is the formula?  
  
Dying Man: I'll never tell you where it is. You'll have to kill me first.  
  
Man with gun: So be it.  
  
He pulls the trigger and blood splatters all over the man's face. He turns and leaves. Antwan just stares in shock because of what he just saw.  
  
Antwan: Aw Shit, I wonder what the hell he was talking about.   
  
He leaves his house and searches the man and the surroundings for what he could uncover. Then, all of a sudden he sees a blue hue of light coming from the ground beneath the man. He rubs his eyes to get a better look, and can't believe what he's seeing.  
  
Antwan: I don't believe it; the light is coming from the ground.   
  
Then the light disappeared. After digging up the ground to try to find where that light came from Antwan walks in his house to no success. He calls the police and told them what happened and they called for an ambulance and took away the body. After asking her questions they left and Antwan went back to bed.  
  
  
Denonu is still walking around trying to discover the source of the uncertain sounds coming from the woods.  
  
  
Denonu: I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't even know what I'm looking for.  
  
  
Just as Denonu was about to give up, he spots a hole in the ground but it seems the hole is lined with a metallic substance. Denonu enters the hole and discovers that he can go no further because a wall blocks the passage.   
  
  
Denonu: Aw Man, why in the hell did I come all this way for a wall.   
Fuck it, I'm outta here.  
  
  
Just as he turns the wall ripples like water and opens. "Come young human".  
  
Denonu walks inside and the room begins to fill with an oxygenated liquid. As he continues further inward he finds two giant metallic orbs. The two orbs were in different places, one on the floor and another on the ceiling with a giant organic pod with different circular objects around it. But in the middle of the pod were two apart from all the others and they were round and had a metal casing with another metal orb enclosed, with spikes all around it. Suddenly, the voice came again. "If you wish for power come forth and grasp it in your hands."  
So he thought about the intriguing offer, and being the person that he is, he walks over and picks up the metal casing on the right. The organism around the orb started to twirl around, and the orb was immersed in light. Then the organism whipped out at him, wrapping around his whole body.  
  
Denonu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I can't breath! I'm going to die here.  
  
Then Denonu passes out. When Denonu awakes he finds himself in his own bed.  
  
  
Denonu: That was one a weird dream.  
  
He sits up and gets ready for school. After getting dressed he leaves. About fifteen minutes later he arrives at school.  
  
Due to the tremendous human traffic as he walks down the school halls, he bumps into Billy the class bully.  
  
Billy: What the fuck you doing bitch! Bumping into me like that! You looking for a fight.   
  
Denonu: Naw Billy it was by accident. My Bad  
  
Billy: it wasn't an accident bitch. Meet me after school in the field by the middle school. So I can beat the shit outta ya.  
  
Billy walks off. Antwan comes over to Denonu.  
  
Antwan: Yo you really going to fight Billy?  
  
Denonu: Of course I am, I am not no bitch.   
  
  
By the end of the day word gets around and half the school turn up to watch the fight.  
  
  
Billy: You ready for that ass whipping.  
  
Taunts are thrown; they get up in each other's faces. Billy had enough and balled up his fists and hit Denonu in the mouth. Denonu got up and ran towards Billy and tried to hit him but Billy caught his fist and hit him again in the stomach. Denonu fell with no wind in him.  
  
Billy: Take that bitch.  
  
Then the crowd started laughing at Denonu.   
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) "I'm not going to lose" "I'm not"   
  
After saying that he fell to the ground unconscious. His body began to stands up by itself and the winds hurl around him and rocks lift out of the ground. Lightning strikes. Denonu raises hands building his inner power. His muscles swell up and tighten. Hair stands straight up. His eyes turn black. An aura of flames covers his entire body. His hair turns gold. Then suddenly his body surges with power and a blast field extends vaporizing everything it comes in contact with, even the ground. Then the alien bio booster armor wraps around his body and air stirs entering into two holes in his face. His face was cold and full of vengeance.  
  
  



	2. The Arrival

When we last left off Denonu had become known to his powers. The crowd runs away all but Antwan and Billy.  
  
  
Antwan: Damn!  
  
  
Billy: What the fuck! I don't care if you are transformed, I'll still beat your ass.  
  
  
And with that Billy charges and tries to kick Cyber Saiyan in the stomach. But Cyber Saiyan moves so quickly he appears to vanish and appears behind Billy and drives his knee into his spine crushing it under sheer strength. Billy falls to the ground.  
  
Billy: Shit   
  
Antwan runs up to Cyber Saiyan   
  
Antwan: There was no reason to do that Denonu. You didn't have to paralyze him.  
  
Cyber Saiyan just turned and look at him with cold heartless eyes.  
Then he turns and starts to walk off when the blast field appears and then he was gone.  
  
  
Antwan: What the hell, he's disappeared! He turned into some kind of creature... Billy!!  
  
But when Antwan turns around to help, Billy was nowhere to be found.   
  
Antwan: What the fuck! Okay this is too weird.  
  
  
Antwan walks off to go home when a light suddenly appears at his feet. Then the light broke through the ground and turned out to be a small red crystal with cybernetic attachments on it. It floats up and stops at his eye level then latches on his forehead. The cybernetics breaks through his skin and skull works way to his brain and reconfigures his DNA structure, altering his body. Antwan's body grows in mass and turns into chrome, except on his head, where it's purple.  
  
  
Antwan: Oh God! What have I become? I'm a freak, a monster.  
  
Just then a man comes up to him.  
  
Mysterious Man: No you're not, you're an experiment. But I can teach you how to gain control. Do you wish to learn?  
  
Antwan: Yes, yes, I do.  
  
Mysterious Man: Then grab my hand.  
  
Just as Antwan grabs his hand, they suddenly transported to a rocky area on a desolate island with a house and lake.  
  
Mysterious Man: Let's begin  
  
  
  
At a well-built subterranean lab, a man sets Billy down on a lab table.  
  
Billy: Who are you, and what do you want from me?  
  
Dr. Gero: My name is Dr. Gero, and I'm here to make you an offer. Do you wish to be stronger than Denonu?  
  
Billy: Yes! That way I can whip his monkey ass!  
  
Denonu woke in the place where the orb was.  
  
Denonu: How'd I get here? Hey this is the place from my dream.  
  
He stands thinking when he hears the voice again.  
  
"This is no dream." "You are inside a mobile space fighter unit called Zero and I am the A.I. of the unit Zero."  
  
  
Denonu: How'd I get here?  
  
"The unit brought you."  
  
Denonu: What unit?  
  
"The one that is bonded to you"   
  
Denonu: Explain this unit.  
  
"The Guyver Unit is a bio-weapon which increases the host capabilities, but in your case, a prototype unit was used called the cyber unit. It has the D.N.A of a strong race long dead called Saiyans. Your unit has the standard functions like vibration swords at each forearm, Hyper Dimensional Orb, Two KI/Motion Detectors, Increased Strength, Vibration Skin function, Sonic Emitters and the highly experimental mind enhancement process. And the Host protection system."  
  
  
  
Denonu sits on a cliff pondering about what zero has told him.  
  
  
Denonu: Man, this is weird. I can do anything I want. I sense a power.  
  
Denonu: Guyver!!!  
  
The amour wraps around him and his hair turns gold and spikes up like before.  
  
Then the blast field erupts and he disappears.  
  
Just then on the desolate island the blast field reappears and Cyber Saiyan stands there. Antwan looks up at Cyber Saiyan remembering that day when Denonu changed, remembering the cold less, heartless eyes that he saw. This enraged Antwan and a blue sphere of power surrounds him. His skin color turned chrome and his shoulders, knees and head all became blue. Cyber Saiyan turns and sees the power he sensed thinking it was an alien creature he attacks it. Antwan readies his hands and raises them. Then Cyber Saiyan stops in mid air with his arms pinned to the side of his body and can't move.  
  
  
Antwan: Denonu what are you doing?  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Antwan?  
  
Antwan: Yeah but I guess you haven't seen me like this before.  
  
Denonu: what happened to you?  
  
Antwan: I stumbled on to something I shouldn't have.  
  
Hours pass and stories are told.  
  
Antwan: And that's how it happened.  
  
Denonu: Dang you too.  
  
Antwan: That's ironic. We both wanted ultimate power and we got it.  
  



	3. The new presence of evil

Antwan and Denonu go back home and try to live their normal lives. But a new force makes sure that doesn't happen.  
  
Denonu: I got to go to my locker real quick all right.  
  
Antwan: I'll wait outside.   
  
As Antwan walks outside he sees Billy.  
  
Billy: So finally the whore shows up outside. Where's Denonu?  
  
Antwan: Why the hell should I tell you?  
  
Billy: Because you want to live.  
  
Billy walks over and backhands Antwan. Antwan falls to the ground. Then Denonu comes out.  
  
Denonu: What the hell Billy...You're alive!  
  
Billy: So theirs the bitch I'm looking for. You ready to go again.  
  
Denonu: Yeah, but not here.   
  
Billy: I got just the place.  
  
  
Just then they're all teleported to an open field with rocky outcrops.  
  
Billy: I'm ready when you are.  
  
Denonu: You really don't know when to shut up do you...Guyver!!!!!! (His muscles swell the ground crackles. His hair turns upward and becomes gold.)   
  
Cyber Saiyan armor powers up and sucks air into the holes on his face.   
  
Host be careful the enemy has cybernetic capabilities.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Got It.  
  
Billy: Lets go (Billy charges toward Cyber Saiyan and knees him in the gut then punches a hole in Cyber Saiyan's chest.  
  
Billy: You're no match for me. What's that thing on your head? I'll think I'll keep it as a memento of this fight.  
  
Billy reaches for Cyber Saiyan's Control metal when a laser comes out of the orb above it and cuts Billy's Hand off.  
  
Billy: You Bitch you cut my hand off. But as you can see I feel no pain.   
  
Billy flies back and shoots a ki beam at Cyber Saiyan But the armor acts again and uses the blast field as a shield and blocks the attack.  
  
Denonu: So you feel no pain! (Compressed gravity forms in his hands. He cups his hands and puts them at his side.) Pressure Cannon!!!! (He forces his hands forward and the gravity ball flies and hits Billy in the chest and rips him into to halves.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: So Billy did you feel that.  
  
Billy: Shit, but its no use cause I can do this.  
  
Billy's body came together and reattached it's self to his torso. Billy got up dusting the dirt off.  
  
Billy: Just as I said before you are no match for me and to prove my point.  
  
Billy's cut off hand flies and grabs the control metal and begins to tear it out. Just then the armor glows gold and the hand is vaporized.   
  
Host not able to overcome threat. Raising power.  
  
The ground cracks below him. His hair grows longer, past his lower back. Cyber Saiyan lifts up in the air and energy crackles around him.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: So you think you're puny powers can beat me!!! Nothing can beat me!!!!  
  
  
  
Antwan looks on over to a golden glow surrounding the fighting area three miles away.   
  
Antwan: Dear god. His power is enormous.   
  
Antwan: I've got to get over there.  
  
Antwan tightens his fists, clears his mind and focuses. His skin begins to turn chrome and purple. Antwan flies over there and sees Cyber Saiyan floating in the air and emanating a golden glow.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Antwan you want to handle this? I could kill him myself but that would be a waste of my time.  
  
Antwan: Why not I could use the exercise.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: All right I'll be watching from Zero. If you slip up do you want me to help?  
  
Antwan: NO I won't need help for him.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: OK   
  
Cyber Saiyan's control metal glows and the alien ship rises from the ground and flies off into space. Then the blast field erupts around Cyber Saiyan and he teleports to the relic ship.  
  
Billy: So you've changed too Antwan.  
  
Antwan: Yeah. So lets get started.  
  
Antwan disappears.  
  
Billy: Damn! He disappeared. No wait his still he----  
  
A hole gets punched through Billy's chest.   
  
Billy: Shit, I didn't think he would be so strong.  
  
Then something tightens around Billy's neck and lifts him off the ground.  
  
Antwan: You actually thought you could beat me.   
  
Antwan becomes visible with his tail wrapped around Billy's neck slowly squeezing.   
  
Antwan: And you thought you could beat Cyber Saiyan you fool, you do really over estimate your power.  
  
Antwan squeezes so hard Billy's head rips off and falls to the ground.  
  
Antwan: As I said before you thought you could beat me, when in reality you never had a chance.  
  
Antwan disappears. Then four men appear and take Billy's remains then disappear.  
  
Antwan:(Thinking to himself) I wonder whom those men were?   
  
Antwan reappears then flies into space to find Cyber Saiyan.  
  
Antwan: Where the hell is he? Why would he go this far out?  
  
Antwan suddenly senses the ship near Pluto.  
  
Antwan: He went out that far. I'm not going to fly that far out.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Who said you had to.  
  
As Antwan turned around he saw no one.   
  
Antwan: What the hell. Where are you?  
  
Cyber Saiyan: I'm in Zero training in compressed gravity. Care to join me.  
  
Antwan: Why else would I be out here?  
  
Then the blast field erupts around Antwan and he's teleported to Zero.  
Antwan then reappears in front of a holographic screen of satellite T.V.   
  
Antwan: Wow! Denonu really hooked this place up.  
  
Antwan transforms back into his human form. Just then wall to his left ripples and Denonu steps out with a towel around neck gleaming with sweat.   
  
Denonu: Want to sit down?  
  
Antwan: Yeah but I don't see a chair.  
  
Denonu: Just think of a chair and what it looks like. Then imagine it where you want it in the room. It's that simple.  
  
Antwan: All right I'll try it.  
  
Antwan thinks of a black leather couch in front of the holo screen. The couch appears and Antwan lays down on it.  
  
Antwan: Denonu you got to hook this up in my room at my house.  
  
Denonu: Sure for 10,000 dollars it could be in they're in just under six months.  
  
Antwan: Stop playing, you actually going to make me pay.  
  
Denonu: Nope just joking with you. Oh, the system also works with the t.v, drinks and anything else you want.  
  
Antwan: Cool. Oh! I almost forgot when I defeated Billy four people showed up and took his remains.  
  
Denonu: So.  
  
Antwan: Just thought you want to know.  
  
Host the ship you've been monitoring is 50 light-years from here.  
  
Antwan thinks of DBZ on Toonami and it shows up on the holoscreen.  
  
Antwan: So Denonu what ship was Zero talking about.  
  
Denonu: This one.  
  
The ship shows up on the holoscreen with DBZ in the corner.  
  
Denonu: And I'm not interested in the ship but...  
  
Suddenly an image of a woman with long spiky ice blue hair appears on the holoscreen.  
  
Denonu: Zero read description.  
  
Name: Ryoko  
Woman: Female  
Height: 5.9  
Weight: 135  
Class: Humanoid  
Subject has unknown abilities not present in this file.  
  
Antwan: Why are you interested in her?  
  
Denonu: After I fought Billy the first time. I ran a search for other unearthly life and I found this ship and her. I think she's cute so I've been keeping an eye on her.  
  
Denonu walks across the room and steps on smooth pad on the floor. The pad lights up and dries and cleanses his body. Then as Denonu steps off the pad clothes materialize on his body.  
  
Denonu: So what are you going to do now? With your powers I mean.  
  
Antwan: First I want to find out who those men were. Second I heard of an organization called the C.M.B. And I suspect them to be behind Billy's resurrection. How bout you?  
  
Denonu: Well, First I'm going to try my hand at Ryoko then explore the unknown of space. Oh! Before I forget I programmed Zero to activate by your thought patterns so when I'm gone you can still reach me or teleport here and chill. Plus to activate the thought system in your room. All right.  
  
Antwan: Cool. Well looks likes school is letting out in ten minutes so I got to go home or my mom will beat my ass. So where is the door.  
  
Denonu: I just told you. Are you slow or something? Use Zero.  
  
Antwan: Oh yeah I forgot. Well be seeing you.  
  
Antwan stands up and walks toward Denonu.  
  
Antwan: Next time we meet I want to test out my powers on you.  
  
Denonu: I'll look forward to it.  
  
The blast field erupts around Antwan and he's gone.  
  
The couch disappears and Denonu walks over to the holoscreen. Then the picture of Ryoko zooms in on her face.  
  
Denonu: Now first things first.  
  
  



	4. Antwan's Decision

  
It's been seven years since Denonu left. Antwan has been training in his newly made ship, Pylorus, in Antarctica. Antwan is practicing his psychic attacks when suddenly. (XX-50 is Antwan's Artificial Intelligence.)  
  
Antwan: I got to master this attack.  
  
Antwan floats upward and starts punching and kicking as fast as he can to master his speed when alert sounds and stops him.  
  
XX-50: Antwan my systems sense an explosion in your hometown.  
  
Antwan: So what. It's no concern of mine.  
  
XX-50: It's a ki explosion.  
  
Antwan: Oh! Put it on screen.  
  
A 3d screen forms before him. Showing Billy ripping two peoples hearts out.   
  
Antwan: Open upper hatch.  
  
XX-50: Executing  
  
Antwan: Lock up when I'm gone.  
  
Antwan flies out the hatch and goes to his hometown. Antwan get to his hometown and sees utter chaos. Buildings on fire, people crying out, collapsed buildings and explosions.  
  
Antwan: God what happened here!  
  
Then Antwan sees Billy just shooting ki blasts and the running people.  
Antwan transforms and flies toward Billy and kicks in the back of his head.  
  
Billy: What the hell.  
  
Billy falls forward and lands into a building. Billy gets up and dusts himself off.  
  
Antwan: Remember me.  
  
Billy: Oh. It's that man-whore Antwan.   
  
Just as he finishes the sentence Antwan flies forward and punches at Billy but Billy ducks and kicks Antwan in the knee. Then Antwan fires a Kamahamaha type blast at Billy. Billy gets taking back by the blast and it pushes him into the earth. Billy slowly gets up.  
  
Billy: Not bad for a bitch. But this is a blast.  
  
  
Billy puts his hands forward and gathers a tremendous amount of energy.  
But Antwan teleports behind Billy and blasts a hole threw Billy chest.  
  
Billy: Fuck, not again.  
  
Antwan: So who rebuilt you?  
  
  
Billy: Some people that is very interested in you and Denonu.  
  
Antwan: What people.  
  
Billy: Lets just say their everywhere.   
  
Billy clutches his chest and hunches forward.  
  
Billy: We'll finish this later. Bitch.  
  
Billy flies away and Antwan falls forward on his knees.  
  
Antwan: Shit I used too much of my power in that fight. I need to get back to Pylorus.   
  
A black portal opens in front of Antwan and he steps inside then it closes. The portal reopens and Antwan crawls out.   
  
Antwan: Lisa ready isolation chamber.  
  
Antwan walks into the room filled with technology and ice. He sits on a chair made ice surrounded with mechanical devices.   
  
Antwan: Lisa start regeneration process.  
  
Lisa: Yes Master.  
  
Denonu sits pondering about his life.   
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Am I really ready for this? Is this really what want right now? Ryoko walks in and rubs Denonu's neck.  
  
Ryoko: What's up. Why do you look so serious?  
  
Denonu: I want you to meet someone.  
  
  
  



	5. The Short Return

Antwan stands out of the ice chair and walks out of the room. When Lisa, his assistant, comes up to him.  
  
Lisa: Master we've received readings of a biological ship of unearthly design.  
  
Antwan: Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Lisa: I didn't want to wake you before the process was finished.  
  
Antwan: I see. Show me.  
  
Antwan and Lisa traveled to the main control room where the bio-ship was displayed on a gigantic screen. Antwan sat down in a chair facing the screen.  
  
Antwan: So, he's decided to come back after all. I wonder if he'll be the first to contact me. But I think I'll be the first since he was the last time.  
  
  
Ryoko: Denonu so who is this person I'm supposed to meet.  
  
Denonu: You'll see. He should be contacting us any minute.  
  
The holoscreen forms and shows Antwan sitting in his control room with Lisa standing behind him.  
  
Antwan: It's been seven years. Why'd you decide to come back now?  
  
Denonu: Well do you remember the girl I showed you?  
  
Antwan: Yeah why.  
  
Denonu: I want you to meet her and I need to talk to you.  
  
Antwan: Oh. So when are coming down.  
  
Denonu: Later  
  
Antwan: All right  
  
As the holoscreen goes dim Ryoko grabs Denonu's hand and pulls him toward her.   
  
Ryoko: Now we have to make up for lost time.  
  
As Denonu and Ryoko appear in the training center the walls take on the form of a rugged mountain area.  
  
Ryoko: Now to continue where we left off.  
  
Ryoko punches Denonu in the gut and kicks him in the chin.  
  
Denonu: Good I didn't even see it coming.  
  
Ryoko: Maybe its because you're getting weaker.  
  
Denonu: You wish... Guyver!!!!!!  
  
Hours pass and Denonu and Ryoko are asleep in bed. Denonu wakes up and just stares at Ryoko's sleeping face. Denonu raises his hand and brushes the hair from of her eyes.  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Do I really want to do this. Does it feel right?   
  
Denonu gets up and walks out of the room toward the couch and lays down on it.   
  
Ryoko rolls over and feels no one there. She gets up and floats through the wall.  
  
Denonu: I hope she says yes.  
  
Ryoko: Say yes to what.   
  
As she comes out the other side of the wall she phases out and phases in on top of Denonu.  
  
Denonu: Will you marry me Ryoko?  
  
As Denonu sits up Ryoko sits behind him and puts her arms around his neck.  
  
Ryoko: You already know my answer. Of course I will. My only regret is waiting for you to ask me.  
  
Denonu lies back down and Ryoko climbs back on top of him.   
  
Ryoko: I love you Denonu.  
  
Denonu: I love you too Ryoko.  
  
Denonu kisses her forehead then they both laid there in each other's arms until they fell asleep.  
  
  



	6. The Wedding

It's been three days since Denonu came and Antwan is helping with the wedding plans. Denonu is pacing the hall.  
  
Denonu: Where is he. How can the host be late?  
  
Lisa walks up on Denonu looking concerned.  
  
Lisa: What's wrong Denonu?  
  
Denonu: Antwan's late.  
  
Lisa: Ah yes I know Master Antwan has yet to return. I've even contacted him.  
  
Denonu: Please let me know if he contact you ok.  
  
Lisa: Sure.  
  
Lisa walks of down the hall to the ballroom to try to settle the unruly family and guests.  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Maybe I should contact him. (Denonu using his telepathy).... Antwan.  
  
Antwan:(thinking to himself) Yeah what.  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Why aren't you here.  
  
Antwan:(thinking to himself) I'm having my first encounter with the C.M.B.  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Really. We don't have time for this.  
  
Denonu focuses on the thoughts of his soon to be wife.  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko: (thinking to herself) Yeah  
  
Denonu:(thinking to himself) I've got to handle something with Antwan. I'll be right back.  
  
Ryoko: (thinking to herself) Go but hurry back.  
  
Denonu: (thinking to himself) All right.  
  
Denonu runs towards the door and bumps into someone but he continues to run off. But right when he gets to the door he turns around.  
  
Denonu: I know I've seen him before.... Later I've got work to do.  
  
Denonu runs outside and stops on the grass.  
  
Denonu: Guyver!!!  
  
The bio-booster armor surrounds him and his hair becomes long and gold. Then the blast field appears and he disappears.  
  
Far away on the outskirts of Antwan's hometown. Antwan is fighting with the two members of the C.M.B. Antwan flies back to release a blast when the blast field appears and Cyber Saiyan grabs one of the C.M.B. henchmen by the head and lifts him off the ground. Cyber Saiyan activates his sonic emitters and the sound vibrations crush the man's head inward. Antwan looking on sees that the other C.M.B. henchmen is watching Cyber Saiyan drop his partners body, he forms a blast in his hands and launches it at him. The C.M.B. henchman turns to block the attack but it was too powerful and he was instantly vaporized.  
  
Antwan: Man that was weird, they started attacking me when I was about to go back.  
  
Denonu: Don't worry we'll figure it out later, we've got to get back.  
  
Antwan and Denonu teleport back to the wedding. They walk through the front door when Denonu stops Antwan.  
  
Denonu: Wait we can't go like this.  
  
Antwan: Yeah I know. I forgot.  
  
Antwan transforms back to his human form and Denonu recalls the armor.  
  
Antwan and Denonu run to the ballroom when they get there they get ready to open the doors but the door flies open and people are running out screaming. Denonu and Antwan run inside and see Billy standing over Ryoko's body. Billy turns to look at them.  
  
Billy: Finally the two bitches show up.  
  
Antwan: Oh God, Ryoko!  
  
Denonu stands there unable to believe what his seeing.  
  
Antwan: Denonu we've got to get to Ryoko.  
  
Antwan transforms and goes to run at Billy but Denonu holds up his arm and block Antwan. Denonu slowly walks forward toward Billy.  
  
Denonu: You dare come on the day of my wedding and kill my wife the most precious think in my life!!!!! You will die!!!!!!!  
  
Billy stands back laughing.  
  
Denonu: Guyver!!!!!!!!  
  
  
The blast field appears and its so powerful it destroys everything in a ten-mile radius except for Ryoko's body, Antwan, and Billy.   
  
Cyber Saiyan and Billy stand facing each other. Billy starts to laugh.  
  
Billy: You're wife was so easy to kill I wonder if you will be just as easy.  
  
Suddenly Billy gets hit in the back.  
  
Billy: What the fuck.  
  
Billy turns around and sees Cyber Saiyan.  
  
Billy: What the hell. I didn't even see him move.  
  
Then Cyber Saiyan teleports and punches Billy in the lower back. When Billy flies forward Cyber Saiyan teleports again knees Billy in the chin. Billy flies up toward the sky but before he could get to high Cyber Saiyan grabs Billy's ankel and slams him into the ground face first. Billy gets up and quickly forms a ki blast in his hands.  
  
Billy: Now you will know how it feels to be in two pieces.  
  
Billy releases the blast. But before the blast hits Cyber Saiyan it forms into a thin blade of energy. The energy blast flies toward Cyber Saiyan. But before it hits Cyber Saiyan he holds up his hand and the blast parts in front of him. When the blast explodes behind him. Cyber Saiyan's eyes start to glow yellow and he flies toward Billy and punches him in the chest. Billy flies back in a daze, but before he could hit the ground Cyber Saiyan flies above Billy and kicks him into the ground forming a hole. Then Cyber Saiyan flies down and starts punching Billy further into the ground.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: Enough of this.  
  
Cyber Saiyan teleports above the fighting area and fires 10 pressure cannons into the hole where Billy was. Then Cyber Saiyan floats down and grabs Billy's neck and picks him up.   
  
Antwan looks on in awe. Then looks down at Ryoko. I better do something to help her. Antwan teleports himself and Ryoko's body to Zero.  
  
Cyber Saiyan holds Billy by his neck. Then using his psychic powers he rips off Billy's right arm. Cyber Saiyan's control metal starts to glow and they are both teleported to a desolate galaxy.  
  
Back in Zero Antwan has been trying to find a way to help the dying Ryoko on a lab table.  
  
Antwan: Shit everything I try doesn't work. Zero is there anyway to help her.  
  
Zero: Yes you could bond her with a guyver unit then the unit would heal her body.  
  
Antwan: Of course why didn't I think of that. Show me where the units are kept.  
  
A wall directly behind Antwan rippled and opened. Antwan stepped into the wall and there was a room full of standard guyver units. Antwan walked further trying to decide on which one to pick. Then he saw one laying on a pedestal apart from all the others. Antwan quickly grabbed it and went back to Ryoko. He placed the unit on her stomach. The unit's control metal started to glow and tendrils whipped out all over Ryoko's body and slowly formed into the bio-booster armor. Ryoko slowly stood up and then got off the lab table.   
  
Guyver Ryoko: Where is he?  
  
Back in the desolate galaxy. Cyber Saiyan and the deranged Billy stood away from each other.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Now it's time for you to die.  
  
Cyber Saiyan reached for the middle of his chest and opened his left chest plate releasing his mega-smasher. Tremendous amounts of energy gathered lighting up the whole galaxy like a second sun. Just before the energy finished gathering a blast field opens and a red and black guyver comes out along with the transformed Antwan behind it. The red and black guyver flies toward Billy and grabs his shirt. Then it lets loose a fury of punches and kicks to Billy's face. Cyber Saiyan closes his chest plate and looks at Antwan then looks back at the red and Black guyver.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Antwan who's that?  
  
Antwan: What's the matter you don't recognize you're own wife.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: How I thought she was dead.  
  
Antwan: She almost was but the only way to save her was to use a guyver unit.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: How did you find me?  
  
Antwan: I used Zero to locate you.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Which guyver unit did you give her?  
  
Antwan: The one lying on a pedestal by itself.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Good  
  
Cyber Saiyan and Antwan look onward at the fight and Guyver Ryoko throws Billy back and opens her chest plates. And the two-gelatin mega-smasher lenses gather energy and then an immense blast fires heading in Billy's direction.  
  
Billy: No Wait!!!  
  
The blast hits Billy and vaporizes him and Ryoko closes her chest plates.   
  
Antwan looks on in wonder.  
  
Antwan: What power.   
  
Antwan moves closer to Cyber Saiyan.  
  
Antwan: Do you have that move?  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Yeah but mine are much more powerful.  
  
Ryoko's ki detectors go off as they sense movement behind her. She turns to see a creature getting close to her husband.  
  
Ryoko: I won't let you hurt him.  
  
Ryoko gathers energy into her palm and squeezes it into a beamsword. Then she charges forward in a rage at Antwan.  
  
  
Antwan: Ryoko what are you doing?  
  
Ryoko charges in blind rage ignoring what she just heard. Just as Ryoko swings the beamsword at Antwan he moves behind her and gives her a hand chop to the back of the head. Ryoko's body goes limp and floats in space. Cyber Saiyan looks at Antwan with those cold heartless eyes.   
Antwan then looks back at Cyber Saiyan.  
  
Antwan: I had to do it or else she would have continued attacking me.  
  
Antwan turns around with his back facing Cyber Saiyan. Then Ryoko's control metal glows and the armor reacts protecting it's host. Cyber Saiyan sees this and with a single mental thought he shuts off that function. Ryoko's body goes limp once again and using his telekinetic abilities he moves her body into his waiting arms. Antwan turns facing Cyber Saiyan his eyes burning with anger.  
  
Antwan: You arrogant piece of shit.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: What's the matter with you.  
  
Antwan: I do the right thing and you look at me like I killed her.  
  
Cyber Saiyan's gravitational orb glows and he floats toward Antwan. He raises his hand to put on Antwan's sholder.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Look Antwan I'm sor--  
  
Antwan: Get away from me!!!!!  
  
Antwan backhands Cyber Sayien with his fist.  
  
Antwan: Just leave me the fuck alone.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Fine I'll give you some time to cool off.  
  
Cyber Saiyan activates his gravitational orb and the blast field teleports him and his wife to Zero. Antwan just floats there in cold dark reaches of space alone.  
  
  
  



	7. The Trip

Two months has passed and Denonu hasn't talked to Antwan since their fight. He has also taught Ryoko how to use her Guyver armor.  
  
  
Denonu stands in his training room floating with his arms branched out at his sides. Denonu focuses his power then raises it to become a super Saiyan. Then his hair rises up and becomes a goldish yellow. Ryoko phases in and floats up by his side.   
  
Ryoko: What are you doing?  
  
Denonu: Increasing my power by amplifying the super Saiyan power.  
  
Ryoko: In English.  
  
Denonu: Normally when I call for my guyver armor it amplifies my human abilities then I become a super Saiyan. But if I become a super Saiyan then call for my armor it will amplify my super Saiyan power.  
  
Ryoko: Oh I get it now.  
  
Denonu and Ryoko float down to the floor and leave the training room. Denonu sits down on the sofa and Ryoko just floats in mid air.   
  
Denonu: Ryoko I have to ask you something. I want to go to a different dimension to talk to someone. And I'll only go if I have you're approval.  
  
Ryoko: Sure you can go but only if I go with you. Why do you want to go?   
  
Denonu: When I traveled space I heard of a scientist who claimed to be the greatest genius in the universe. I want to ask her if she could help me raise my armors power. Except in this dimension she was killed in a experiment.  
  
Ryoko: How do we get there.   
  
Denonu: The same way we teleport. Because when we teleport we go to boundaries beyond space and time then the armor chooses when and where to send us by are mental command. So all we got to do is choose the dimension.  
  
Ryoko: So when do you plan to go.  
  
Denonu: Whenever you're ready.  
  
Ryoko: I'm ready to go now, but I want to take a shower first.  
  
Three hours pass and Ryoko has her bags packed and is waiting for Denonu.   
  
Ryoko: Hurry up Denonu.  
  
Denonu: Hold on give me a second.  
  
Denonu finishes his calibrations on a device to find the so-called "genius of the universe".  
  
Denonu: Done   
  
Denonu focuses his thoughts on Zero and it becomes invisible.  
  
Ryoko: Come on Denonu.  
  
Denonu: Now I'm ready.  
  
Denonu focuses on the device and it shows him where to go.  
  
Denonu: Now that I know where the place is, we can go.  
  
The blast field appears and Denonu and Ryoko teleport to the altered dimension. The blast field reappears and Denonu and Ryoko are in front of a home on the edge of a lake with forest surrounding it.   
  
Denonu: It's time to meet the greatest scientific genius in the universe.   
  
Denonu walked up to the door and knocked three times. Muffled voices can be heard through the door. "Coming" The door opens and Ryoko and Denonu see a slender teenager wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Denonu: Hello, does a scientist live here.  
  
Teenage Boy: Sure, but Ryoko why did you come out here and whose your friend.   
  
Ryoko: Boy I think you have me confused with someone else. And how did you know my name.  
  
Just as the boy was about to answer a girl appears at his side with her arm around his neck.  
  
Girl: Tenchi... what is taking you so long?   
  
When the girl looks up her eyes meet up with Ryoko's.  
Both of the women look shocked. As the have puzzled looks on their faces. Their resemblance to each other is uncanny.  
  
Ryoko: Dear God, how come you look like me?  
  
Girl: I don't look like you. You look like me.  
  
Tenchi: Just who are you and what are you trying to pull?  
  
Denonu: Please take me to the scientist and I'll explain everything.  
  
Tenchi: Sure follow me.  
  
Denonu and Ryoko followed Tenchi through the dining room where people five people are eating. Four of the people were women and one was a man. One girl had purple hair with two long locks hanging down from the back. The one sitting next to her had greenish-light blue hair and looked to be about 10 years old. The man at the table seemed older and had a mustache on his face. Tenchi had stopped at a door leading into the stairs. Then he turns around.  
  
Tenchi: Wait here for a moment.  
  
As Tenchi went into the door it closed and Denonu looked at the other two girls sitting on the opposite side of the purple haired girl. One had blonde hair while the other had a darker green. The blonde haired one reached in her pocket and pulled out a pinkish cube.   
  
Darker Green haired girl: Mihoshi I told you not to play with your cube while we're eating.  
  
Blonde haired girl\Mihoshi: But Kiyone I only took it out to make sure I still had it.  
  
Darker Green haired\Kiyone: Oh ok  
  
The door next to Denonu opened and out came Tenchi with a little 14-year-old girl.  
  
Tenchi: Well here she is.  
  
Denonu looked down at the little girl.  
  
Denonu: This is the greatest scientific genius of the universe.  
  
The Girl: Ain't I just a cutie pie.  
  
Tenchi: Yeah this is she.  
  
Denonu: Well ok I'm Den----.  
  
The girl: Hold that thought. Why don't you come into my lab first?  
  
The girl walked in and Denonu and Ryoko followed her through the door.  
  
The door closed with the three of them in the lab. Then the door disappeared.   
  
  
The Girl walked over and sat in a floating cushion.   
  
The Girl: By the way my name is Washu but you can call me "Little" Washu.  
  
Denonu: Ok Little Washu. My name is Denonu and this is my wife Ryoko.  
We came to ask a favor of you but first, have you ever heard of a guyver unit.  
  
Washu: Yeah I heard some things about it but I never had a chance to study or experiment on them. Why do you ask?  
  
Denonu: Because we're bonded to them.   
  
Hours Pass and Denonu has told Washu about his background and how he got his guyver unit and how Ryoko got her unit. He also told her about his different powers and what they did.   
  
Denonu: And the favor I wanted to ask you was, Can you help me to raise my armor's power?   
  
Washu: I could try but you have to do something for me to.  
  
Denonu: Like What?  
  
Washu: Let me study and examine you.  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
  
Washu: Then we have a deal.  
  
Denonu: Deal.  
  
Washu: Lets start in the morning after breakfast.  
  
Denonu and Ryoko went to bed in a guest room after being introduced to everyone. And Washu also told them how Denonu and Ryoko got to their dimension and where they came from. She also explained how come Denonu's Ryoko and Their Ryoko look identical.  
  
Early the next morning Denonu woke up and he walked down stairs and found the little green haired girl, the one Washu called Sasami, in the kitchen chopping up vegetables. After looking at her he leaned up against the wall beside him.  
  
Denonu: Do you always wake up this early to make breakfast?  
  
Sasami jumped back after hearing the sound of his voice.  
  
Sasami: Oh Denonu I didn't see you standing there. Did you sleep well?  
  
Denonu: Yeah it was the sleep in years. Something about this place seems almost peaceful.  
  
Sasami: Yeah I know what you mean that's the reason why all of us stayed here.  
  
Denonu: What do you mean "all of us stayed here." I thought all of you were family or close friends.  
  
Sasami: No Silly, we all came here one way or another just like you did. All of us besides Tenchi, his grandfather, and his father.   
  
  
  
  
Denonu: I see. Well since I'm here I might help with the cooking. What can I do Sasami.  
  
Sasami: Well you could hand me the things I need.  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
Sasami: Hand me the salt.  
  
Denonu reached out with his mind's eye and read all of Sasami's thoughts about cooking and spice placement. The cabinet doors to Denonu's right opened and the salt canister floated out and into Sasami's hand. Sasami look at her hand and then at Denonu.  
  
Sasami: AHH! Screamed Sasami with an astonished look on her face as she dropped the saltshaker.  
  
Everyone came running down stairs besides the two identical Ryokos.  
They all gathered around the kitchen door.  
  
Aeka: What's wrong Sasami?  
  
Sasami: The saltshaker flew into my hand by itself.  
  
Denonu: Sorry that's my fault I didn't think that using my powers would cause such a problem.  
  
Sasami: No it's okay I was just shocked.  
  
Then with a single thought the saltshaker floated back into Sasami's hands and she went back to cooking.  
  
As the crowd of people dispersed Denonu walked towards the door and stepped outside. Then headed onto the grassy area in front of the door and began to float four feet in the air. About ten minutes later Tenchi came outside.   
  
Tenchi: Denonu can I ask you a question?   
  
Denonu: Sure Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: How old are you? Because you look my age but you act as if your older.  
  
Denonu: Did Washu explain to you about my armor?  
  
Tenchi: Sure she explained it to all of us after you and Ryoko went to bed last night.  
  
Denonu: Okay then I won't have much to explain. The armor that's bonded with me prevents cellular degradation by healing the damaged cells.  
So the cells in my body can't degrade then I can never get any older.  
  
Tenchi: So how old are you anyway?  
  
Denonu: About 24 years old. Tenchi who owns this land?  
  
Tenchi: My grandfather I think.  
  
Denonu: Can you please take me to him?  
  
Tenchi: Sure but it's quite a walk to the shrine if your not used to walking.  
  
Denonu: Well, I wasn't much of a walker.  
  
Suddenly Tenchi started to lift of the ground and stopped at about the same height Denonu was at.  
  
Tenchi: Wow this is cool. I've never flown before.  
  
Denonu: Tenchi which direction is the shrine in?  
  
Tenchi: It's to the north.  
  
Denonu and Tenchi floated up further and headed north to the shrine.  
  
(NDRyoko stands for Denonu's Wife.)  
(ADRyoko stands for altered dimension Ryoko.)  
  
Back at Tenchi's house NDRyoko woke up. Raising herself out of bed she looked over and found no one beside her. Denonu where are you? She says calling through her telepathic link with her husband.   
  
Denonu: speaking through the link (I'm flying with Tenchi to talk to his grandfather. Why do you ask?)  
  
NDRyoko: speaking through the link. (Just wondering that's all)  
  
Denonu: speaking through the link (Oh okay.)  
  
NDRyoko got up and wearily headed for the bathroom in their room. 15 minutes later she finished washing up and came downstairs. She walked outside and looked up to enjoy the breeze when she saw a floating bubble and water flowing from it.   
  
NDRyoko: I wonder what that is?  
  
She walked back inside to ask someone. The first one she saw was the one Washu called "Aeka" sitting at the table.  
  
NDRyoko: Hey Aeka what's that bubble thing floating in the sky?  
  
Aeka: Oh that's our bathhouse. It's very relaxing.  
  
NDRyoko: Oh really. I've got to try it out myself.  
  
NDRyoko ran back outside and flew toward the bubble dome.  
  
Meanwhile deep in the far reaches of outer space of the normal dimension. Billy's soul wondered towards a planetary beacon. The beacon was pure silver with blue energy swirling around to the tip. Billy's soul reaches the beacon planet and just as his soul begins to breach the atmosphere his soul turns back into his physical body. His unconscious body floats down to a small alter with a crowd of people around it. He sits up and looks around. He sees a man with a beard and a crowd of people behind him.  
  
Billy: Whoa so this is what death feels like.  
  
Man with beard: No my child you're not dead. We gave you your body back with new powers to guide us to another solar system. We found out by testing your psychic factor that you are one of our ancient gods offspring.  
  
Billy: So what you're saying is that I'm a god?  
  
Man with beard: Yes you are and with your new gifts, you need to help us like you're ancestors used to do.  
  
Billy: Yes I see my purpose. I will help you. (Billy talking in his mind: I will help you. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. The fools I have my own plans for this new power of mine.)  
  
  
Five years later Billy leaves planet with one of their people and  
Denonu and Ryoko now live in a house near Tenchi's home. And Antwan in, Denonu's absence taken over the whole planet earth and has claimed it for his newly born son ,Eshawn.   
  



	8. Power over power

Antwan is sitting in his throne pondering about the time to come when Eshawn walks in and stands at his father's side.  
  
Eshawn: Father I sense a for coming of an uneasy ally.  
  
Antwan: I know I sense it to.  
  
Antwan: Come on you've had enough rest.  
  
Antwan and Eshawn leave the thrown room. They walk down a large hallway until they come to two enormous doors. As they enter the doors the room calibrates for the two beings of enormous power. They both square off in their fighting stances. Antwan's stance is position with his left arm and hand in front of him. And his other hand in back facing downward but with his palm forward. Eshawn's was more forceful, both hands balled up in fists. One facing forward the other facing crossways.  
  
As they begin to charge forward Eshawn begins with random punches and kicks while Antwan just blocks. While Eshawn continues punching Antwan reaches around with his tail until it's behind Eshawn's left foot. Then Antwan grabs Eshawn's foot with his tail and slams him into the ground three times.  
  
Antwan: You still have a lot to learn.  
  
Back in the altered dimension Denonu is in Washu's lab hooked up to a bunch of machines.  
  
Washu: Alright Denonu become a super saiyan.  
  
Denonu focuses his power. The air in the lab twirls around him the golden aura surrounds him. His hair lifts up and turns gold.   
  
Washu: Good now call for the armor but decrease the blast field.  
  
Denonu: Guyver!!!!!  
  
The alien armor materializes behind him and wrap around him.   
  
Washu: Yes I'm a genius the new modifications allowed you to control the blast field and tremendously increase your saiyan powers.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: So is it finished.  
  
Washu: Yes your armor has been officially upgraded. I also added in some other nifty elements like scanning, matter materialization and I also increased the saiyan gene for evolving.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Washu give me that last part again but in English.  
  
Washu: You get stronger after every fight you're in.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Well I have to go for a while but I'll be back.   
  
Washu: Just don't get killed before I can study you some more.  
  
Then with a thought Cyber Saiyan transported back to Zero in the normal dimension.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Haven't been here in years. I hope it still knows who I am.  
  
A infra-red beam shot out from Cyber Saiyan's control metal and into the ship's bio computer. The ship's memory banks told Cyber Saiyan what had happened on Earth while he was gone in the other dimension.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: So it looks like I made a new enemy. I think its time I put an end to this.  
  
The blast field appears around Cyber Saiyan as he teleports to earth. When the blast field reappears his in Antarctica. Cyber Saiyan tries one of his new abilities. A full body length dark cloak appears around his black armor with a gold buckle just below his neck to keep it in place.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Where is he? His ship should've detected me by now.  
  
  
  
Antwan and Eshawn were in the middle of their sparring when the whole arena flashed red.  
  
XX-50: Master Cyber Saiyan appeared in close proximity to your location.  
  
Antwan: Ready perimeter shield.  
  
Then a shield started to form around the outside of Pylorus that connected with the ground.  
  
Back in the depths of cold.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: So his going to make me look for him. Fine.  
  
Cyber Saiyan rose from the ground and flew off with his cloak flapping around him.   
  
Back at Pylorus Antwan + Eshawn discontinued their training and headed for the control room.  
  
Eshawn: Father, do you know this "Cyber Saiyan"?  
  
Antwan: Yes He and I used to be friends, but right now he is mad at me because of what I did to this planet and it's people.  
  
Antwan and Eshawn continue to walk down the hall to two double doors, which contain the control room. As they walk in Antwan begins to speak.  
  
Antwan: Where is he?  
  
XX-50: He is 2 miles from our current position.  
  
Antwan: Raise the reflector shield.  
  
XX-50: Activating...  
  
On the surface of Pylorus a antenna raised up and projected a dome shield around the enormous vessel.  
  
Antwan: Now we wait.  
  
Flying through the air Cyber Saiyan was searching for Antwan's ship below him, but he couldn't see it through the snow that was being blown everywhere.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Scan for Pylorus.  
  
The guyver's control metal exerts a light green glow as it reacts to his command. Then through the eyes of his armor he saw shapes and figures and a box that was scanning the interior of everything in his line of sight but translucent so he could see through them. Then the box settled on a cliff. As it zoomed in through the cliff Pylorus came into view.   
  
{Scan Complete. Pylorus located one mile north.} As Cyber Saiyan continued forward he started to see Antwan's ship over the horizon. It was large chrome and had antenna sticking up from certain parts.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: So there it is.  
  
He floated down to a small cliff overlooking the ship. As he looked on he saw the dome shield covering the entire ship with no visible way in. So Cyber Saiyan raised his hand ready to force his way in when he heard Antwan's voice in his thoughts.  
  
Antwan: Theirs no use trying to blast your way in because the shield exerts the same amount of force that's put against it to force back any attack. So you see it's impervious from the ground up.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: From the ground up you say.  
  
Cyber Saiyan recalled his guyver armor. As the armor broke apart and disappeared the cloak draped over his body. Then his body began to fall through the ground he was standing on. Inside the ship Antwan just stared blankly at the monitoring screen.  
  
Antwan: What the... Where did he go?  
  
Right after he finished his sentence behind him, Denonu floated through the floor and stood there as Antwan and Eshawn were staring at the monitor. As the two were looking at the monitors unaware of Denonu's presence Lisa entered the room.  
  
Lisa: Oh mister Denonu. Antwan didn't tell me he had guests present.  
  
Antwan and Eshawn turned around to see Denonu staring at Antwan with unwavering eyes.  
  
Antwan: What... How did you...   
  
But before he could finish Denonu cut him off.  
  
Denonu: Why?  
  
Antwan already understanding his question walked over and sat into a large chair with controls on each armrest.  
  
Antwan: Because I was bored and had nothing else better to do.  
  
Denonu: All right then.  
  
Denonu's body began to spark with electricity. His hair and eyebrows turn gold as his eyes turn green. Then a golden aura of power surrounds his entire body, as he became a super saiyan once again. Inside the control room the walls warped inward because of the energy given off by Denonu. Then Denonu began to walk toward Antwan with his eyes glowing with power. Antwan stands up and gets into his fighting stance. Watching on Eshawn sees Denonu and Antwan ready to fight each other.   
  
Antwan: You first.  
  
Denonu: Fine.  
  
Denonu disappears and reappears in front of Antwan. Then like a flash of lighting Denonu punches Antwan in the gut. Antwan hunches over clutches his stomach and falls to his knees unable to breathe.   
  
  
Eshawn: Father!   
  
Eshawn runs over between Denonu and Antwan with his arms up trying to stop Denonu.  
  
Eshawn: No stop there's no need to fight.   
  
Denonu stepped back and lowered his power. His hair became black and short as his golden aura went away. Eshawn then turned around and helped up his father. Denonu turned around and began to walk away Antwan rose up gathering air in his lungs he began to speak.  
  
Antwan: Denonu where have you been?  
  
Denonu: Somewhere that you can't go.  
  
Then the blast field erupted as Denonu teleported to the other dimension. Just after Denonu disappears Antwan runs over to his control panel underneath the monitors. As he began to push a number of keys he started to laugh. Eshawn walked over and looked at him with a peculiar look on his face.  
  
Eshawn: Father what is so funny?  
  
Antwan: I know where he has been hiding. And now that I have data on his teleportation ability I can follow him.  
  
Antwan ran from the control room with Eshawn behind him.  
  
In the other dimension the blast field appeared and Denonu was standing overlooking the lake of the Masaki home.  
  
Denonu:(in thought) How could he have been so irresponsible.  
  
Then Denonu started to walk in the direction of his home behind the Masaki shrine. As he began to climb the stairs to the shrine petals from the trees began to fall around him. As he was nearing the top of the stairs a voice called out to him.  
  
NDRyoko: So you came back.  
  
As Denonu looked up he sees his wife's face look back at him in the distance.   
  
Denonu: Yeah.  
  
NDRyoko: Come on I want to show you something.  
  
Then NDRyoko grabbed Denonu's arm as she pulled him into the forest.  
  
Back at the Masaki home Tenchi and company were eating dinner and talking about the normal topic: Tenchi   
  
Tenchi: Come on Ryoko and Aeka theirs no need to argue.  
  
Aeka: Then tell miss space pirate over here to go back to where ever she came from.  
  
  
Ryoko: Yeah Tenchi tell the prissy princess to go back to her own planet.  
  
Aeka: Tenchi it's time for you chose between us.  
  
Ryoko: Yes Tenchi choose.  
  
Tenchi: Well I UM...  
  
But before Tenchi could get out a decent response a loud shockwave shook the house.   
  
Tenchi: Whoa! I wonder what that was.  
  
Ryoko: It came from outside.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone ran outside. When they ran outside they saw a large blue movie theater like screen emanating a blue glow. As Washu seen it she knew what it was.  
  
Ryoko: Washu what is that thing.  
  
Washu: It's dimension tunnel.  
  
After Washu said that a creature walked out from the dimension tunnel. After the creature walked forward the dimension tunnel closed and it began to speak.  
  
Creature: Where is he?  
  
Ryoko: Who wants to know?  
  
The creature disappeared and reappeared before the shocked Ryoko and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet.  
  
Creature: If you must know my name is Antwan and I'm looking for Denonu.  
  
Deep in the forest NDRyoko was walking with Denonu holding his hand.   
  
Denonu: Ryoko where are you taking me?  
  
NDRyoko: You'll see.  
  
As they enter a clearing a beautiful tree with pink leaves falling from it comes it to view. NDRyoko and Denonu stop near the tree and NDRyoko walks up to the tree and plucks one leaf from it and turns around.  
  
NDRyoko: It's a Cherry Blossom Tree. It's beautiful isn't it?  
  
Denonu: Yeah.  
  
NDRyoko: Do you know what this tree reminds me of?  
  
Denonu: No what.  
  
NDRyoko: Our love for each other. Blossoming and blooming unaware of one another's fate but staying close because we love each other.  
  
NDRyoko walks up to Denonu and puts her arms around his waist and hugs him.  
  
NDRyoko: I hope I never lose you. If I did I wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Denonu: Me neither.  
  
The two stood there holding each other until a shockwave shook the ground.  
  
Denonu: What was that?  
  
NDRyoko: Lets go check and see if the others are all right.  
  
Denonu: Sure.  
  
The blast field appears and Denonu and NDRyoko are gone. When the blast field reappears outside the Masaki shrine Denonu and NDRyoko saw Ryoko's limp body with a hole where her heart should be and Tenchi's body covered in his blood with a hole in his stomach.   
  
NDRyoko: Dear god.  
  
NDRyoko ran over next to the group of girls and knelt down next to the crying Aeka.   
  
NDRyoko: Who did this?  
  
Aeka: Some creature that called himself Antwan.  
  
Denonu: Antwan. (In thought) I can't let this happen to people who had nothing to do with our dispute.   
  
Denonu walked over to Tenchi's body.  
  
Aeka: Denonu can't you do something.  
  
Denonu: I can try if its not to late.  
  
NDRyoko and Aeka moved away from Tenchi and Ryoko's bodies and Denonu stood with them at each side.  
  
Denonu: Guyver!  
  
His hair turns gold and the bio-booster armor surrounds him without the blast field. Cyber Saiyan knelt down and placed both of his hands on there bodies. One on Ryoko's and the other on Tenchi's. His hands and control metal began to glow and the two bodies began to fade away. Then Cyber Saiyan stood up and then Ryoko and Tenchi's bodies appeared floating in air before him then both of the bodies fell to the ground.  
Cyber Saiyan just stood there motionless then he fell face forward onto the ground unconscious.  
  
NDRyoko: Denonu!  
  
NDRyoko ran over and picked up Denonu's limp body, cradling him in her arms.  
  
NDRyoko: Washu what is wrong with him?  
Washu: I don't know I've got to examine him first. Come on we have to get him in my lab.  
  
Washu and NDRyoko ran into the house and into Washu's lab in the stairway closet. After seeing this Aeka and the other three girls picked up Tenchi + Ryoko and took them into the house. In Washu's lab Cyber Saiyan was laid out on a lab table with machines around him.  
  
NDRyoko: Washu what's wrong with him?  
  
Washu: His bio energy being drained.  
  
NDRyoko: Is their anything we can do?  
  
Washu: No, the only thing we can do is to wait it out.  
  
NDRyoko: Can't you give him more energy or something?  
  
Washu: I could but there would be no way to predict how it will affect him.  
  
NDRyoko turned and looked at Cyber Saiyan on the lab table with a worried look on her face.  
  
Then his guyver armor retracted and disappeared.  
  
NDRyoko: Washu why'd his armor do that?  
  
Washu: Because his body doesn't have enough energy to use it.  
  
NDRyoko: Isn't that dangerous?  
  
Washu: Only if his bio energy can't support his body functions then he'll slip into a coma and die.  
  
Just then one of the machines started to emanate a low beeping sound.  
  
NDRyoko: Washu what's that mean?  
  
Washu: It means he just went into a coma.  
  
As tears begin to flow from NDRyoko's eyes she feels her heart being stolen from her by the unknown affliction, which is plaguing her husband.  
  
NDRyoko: I can't take this anymore.  
  
NDRyoko turns around and runs out of the lab even when Washu called out to stop her but she kept on running. Washu gave up on trying to stop NDRyoko so instead she walked over to Denonu and placed her hand on his forehead and whispered in his ear.  
  
Washu: Come on Denonu, you have to live for us and for her.   
  
  
  



	9. Enemies

Chapter 9

Enemies 

Deep in the cold reaches of Pylorus Antwan sits on his throne dressed in blue baggy pants and a white short sleeve shirt in the control room listening to music when Eshawn walked in.

Antwan: What do you want?

Eshawn: I just wanted to let you know that China has refused to pay your monthly tribute of food and goods. 

Antwan: Oh really.

Eshawn: Yes.

Antwan: Maybe it's time to set an example to all who refuse to obey me. Eshawn get ready, we're taking a small vacation to China.

Eshawn: Yes father.

Eshawn turned around and left the room. Antwan began punching keys on the throne's armrest. Pylorus began to slowly lift off the icy ground of Antarctica. 

XX-50: Master please enter the coordinates of the destination.

Antwan: China.

The ship began to fly northwest in the direction of China. Antwan stood up and looked at the view screen that displayed the land moving below the ship. Then Eshawn entered the room wearing black boots and gloves with a red sleeveless vest. 

Antwan: Are you ready?

Eshawn: Yes.

Antwan: Open upper hatch.

The ship opened a small opening on the ceiling and Antwan followed by his son, flew out of it and headed to China faster than the ship.

About fifteen minutes later Antwan and Eshawn arrived at China. 

Eshawn: Father what are we going to do?

Antwan: Attack the first city we see.

Just as he said that the city of Hong Kong came into view. Antwan and Eshawn flew down just enough so the people could hear them. Then Antwan began to speak in a bellowing voice.

Antwan: People of China for refusing to pay my tribute you must die.

People looked up only to see Antwan and Eshawn raise their hands and begin blasting everything in sight. Right after the first couple explosions people on the streets began to scatter to try to get away from falling debris. In the crowd of people there was a woman who was reaching out and running toward her son who had been knock away from her by the running people. While laughing Eshawn sees this and aims his next ki blast at the child. When the woman almost reaches her son Eshawn fires his blast. The blast vaporizes the child instantly and the explosion knocked the woman back. While flying back she hits a wall and falls to the ground with tears and blood flowing from her face. When they had enough Antwan and Eshawn left and flew back to Pylorus. Back in America in Washington D.C. the president was meeting with his advisors and aids.

The Secretary Of Defense: We have to do something. His needless rampage has got to stop.

The President: Where are we at militarily.

The Secretary Of Defense: Well sir, we know that conventional means doesn't work like bullets, guns, and tanks. But we don't know about energy weapons and missiles.

The President: Dammit their isn't much we can do can we.

Presidential Aid: Well sir I think I have a suggestion. You see there's this organization called the C.M.B whose agents can fight similarly to Antwan and his son. Maybe we can get some help from them.

The President: If that's the only option we have lets go for it.

Two long years go by and the United States and other countries unite to stop Antwan and break free from his rule. They also made much technological advancement thanks to the C.M.B's so called help.

(ADRyoko- is alternate dimension Ryoko.)

(Ryoko- is Denonu's Wife.)

Deep in thee unknown reaches of Washu's lab, Denonu still sleeps in comatose on a bed made by Washu to allow Ryoko to still sleep with her husband. Late into the night Ryoko was sleeping with Denonu and Washu was working on one of her new inventions. Unknown to the both of them Denonu began to dream of losing Ryoko. Denonu started to move around and talk in his sleep.

Denonu: Ryoko! No!

Ryoko woke up and sat upright in the bed and looked over and seen him moving about. The machines around the bed all began to beep or make some other noise. 

Ryoko: Washu!!! 

Washu jumped off her little floating cushion and ran over to the bed. When she reached the bed she saw Ryoko standing by the bed and Denonu tossing and turning in the bed.

Washu: What happened?

Ryoko: I don't know he just began to speak and move around?

Washu: He's probably having a bad dream.

Ryoko: Can't we do something?

Washu: I doubt we can do anything physically but… (She began to trail off in thought thinking to herself.) That's it.

Ryoko: What is?

Washu: An invention of mine that I created years ago.

She waved her hands in mid air and began to type like she was on a keyboard when a thin translucent screen and pad formed beneath her hands. She began to type on the pad and images popped up on the screen.

Then a hole in thin air grew and she reached into the hole and pulled out a small helmet looking machine and put it on Denonu's head.

Ryoko: Washu what's that?

Washu: I call it the dream catcher. It will allow us to see what Denonu dreaming about.

Then Washu pressed a button on the side of it and an image slowly formed above the machine. The image displayed Denonu being chained to a wall and some grotesque creature holding Ryoko in its arms. Then the creature placed its claw on Ryoko's head and twisted it breaking her neck. Denonu then slumped down on the wall and tears began to flow from his eyes. Images of his memories with Ryoko began to flash through his thoughts.

Then Denonu still lying in bed let out a loud scream that sounded more like a roar. The whole bed and surrounding area burst into flames and the machines and the bed itself melted and began to burn. Washu and Ryoko could only watch as her lab burned up in an ocean of fire. And just when they've given up all hope when they was sure they wouldn't stand another moment in that awful place they saw him. He stood at the heart of that raging inferno enshrouded by the flames. It was like a thousand fiery tongues licking at his body threatening to swallow him into the furious blaze completely. His muscles swelled and tightened. His hair grew longer and went down beneath his shoulders. Then red hair began to cover his entire body except around his chest, face, hands, and feet where it was bare. A dark black outline covered his eyes. His screaming stopped and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. All the flames in the lab began to get smaller and faded away.

Ryoko ran over to Denonu and touched his shoulder saying his name.

Ryoko: Denonu.

Denonu turned his head and sees Ryoko looking down at him. 

Denonu: How can you be living? I watched you die. 

Then his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. All of the red hair on his body went away and a three and a half foot brown tail emerged from the back of his pants. When he awoke he was completely naked laying in a giant pool with his head in Ryoko's lap looking up at her. 

Ryoko: So you finally woke up.

Denonu: How are you still living? I watched you die.

Ryoko: You were only dreaming.

Denonu: Where are we?

Ryoko: We're in a gigantic bathhouse that the girls use all the time.

Denonu: How are they?

Ryoko: Who?

Denonu: Tenchi and Ryoko.

Ryoko: Oh their fine but they can't remember what happened.

Denonu: I suppose it's for the best. So tell me what happened over the past month or so. 

Ryoko: Month or so? It's been two years.

Denonu: Two Years!

Ryoko: Yeah. A very lonely two years.

Denonu: Why?

Ryoko: You were in a coma.

Denonu: Sorry.

Ryoko: For what?

Denonu: Making you worry.

Ryoko: It's okay I'm just glad you woke up.

Then Ryoko lowered her head and kissed Denonu on his forehead. Then she felt something move around her leg and she started to giggle and laugh.

Ryoko: Stop that! It tickles.

Denonu: Stop what. I'm not doing anything. 

Ryoko: You aren't but your new friend here is.

She reached beneath the water and pulled out his long brown tail.

Denonu: What's that?

Ryoko: Your tail.

Denonu: My tail?

Denonu sprang up and checked himself and found out he had a tail that came out from an area just above his butt and extended three & a-half feet out in length. 

Denonu: Maybe I'll get Washu to remove it.

Ryoko: No don't it's cute on you. It makes you look sexy.

Denonu: A tail does all that huh. I should've got one before.

Then Denonu lies back down in his previous spot and Ryoko begins rubbing her fingers through his hair.

Denonu: Hey Ryoko. When we first met what made you like me? 

Ryoko: Well it's two things actually. One it was your kindheartedness and secondly you were great in bed. 

Denonu: Well thank you.

After that Aeka and ADRyoko walked in wearing robes. ADRyoko was caring a tray with tons of small bottles on it. And Aeka just removed her robe and grabbed a towel off the rack beside her, wrapping it around herself. ADRyoko just sat the tray down and took off her robe and slowly got into the pool not even bothering with a towel.

Then she picked the tray back up and walked toward Ryoko and Denonu.

ADRyoko: Can we join you?

Ryoko: Sure why not.

ADRyoko sat down next to them and she set the tray down on the step that Ryoko was sitting on. Then she picked up one of the bottles off the tray and handed to Aeka who was sitting down next to her. Then she passed two to Denonu and Ryoko.

Ryoko: What's this for?

ADRyoko: I'd thought we should celebrate Denonu's awakening with a drink. Well cheers. 

They all raised their drinks and drank from the bottles. About fifteen drinks later ADRyoko and Aeka are drunk and yelling at each other.

ADRyoko: I tell you Tenchi is mine!

Aeka: Lord Tenchi is not yours his mine!

ADRyoko: His mine. And I'm tired of you always getting in my way.

Then ADRyoko got up and pushed Aeka into the water. Aeka got up and began splashing water on ADRyoko. As they began splashing water on each other Denonu and Ryoko got up, put their close on and left the bathhouse.

Ryoko: They'll never learn will they?

Denonu: You know I think Tenchi likes the little girl.

Ryoko: It's possible. 

Back in the normal dimension in one the C.M.B's foreign branches in Japan. Two figures are staring at a monitor with information on it. One of the figures was sitting down typing on a keyboard. 

Figure 1: Come On Guyver One did you find anything yet.

Guyver One: No not yet. Give me more time.

Figure 1: We don't have time.

Then a green creature with a horn on its head jumped out from the shadows and charged towards the two guyvers.

Creature: I'll kill you guyvers.

Guyver One: Oh Shit! Take care of him Guyver Three.

The darker guyver ran towards the creature with his vibration blade out and cut the creature's head clean off.

Guyver One: Guyver Three I found something.

Guyver Three ran over and looked at the screen with the other guyver. The screen flickered and someone's profile came up. The profile said…

Name: Denonu

Height: 5.9

Weight: 180 lbs

Status: Extremely Dangerous (Do Not Engage In Combat.)

Subject has the ability to wipe out Kronos.

Location: Unknown.

Known Powers: All the powers of a standard unit. Increased Strength (Unmeasured), Teleportation, energy blasts. All other attributes unknown.

Other Things: The subject has a relic ship. (Do Not Attempt To Retrieve It.)

Relics last known location was: 3 miles south of Tokyo.

Guyver One: He could be a powerful ally.

Guyver Three: Yes he could but that relic interests me more. Who knows how many units are in it. Lets Go.

Guyver One: Where to?

Guyver Three: The Relic ship.

Then Guyver One and Guyver Three ran out the building and began to float above it using their gravitational orbs. Guyver Three then opened his chest plates and fired his mega-smasher at the building vaporizing it.

Then they both flew off toward the relic ship. About an hour later guyver 1 & 3 arrived at the coordinates. 

Guyver One: Look there it is.

The bio ship was just floating in air above the ocean unmoved for two years. Guyver One and Guyver Three floated next to the massive ship and Guyver Three control metal started to glow and the wall of the relic rippled and opened. As the two guyvers stepped inside Guyver One walked onto a small round pedestals in between the two giant control metals and attempted to access the ships memory.

Then the opening to the outside of the ship closed and the whole ship began light up and slowly disappear.

Guyver Three: What did you do?

Guyver One turned and faced Guyver Three.

Guyver One: I didn't do anything all I did was try to access the ship's memory. 

When the ship reappeared it was in the alternate dimension floating above a gigantic field near the masaki shrine.

In the Masaki household Denonu, Ryoko and the others were watching Mihoshi's favorite T.V show Space Police Police Men. During the show ADRyoko got up and began shouting.

ADRyoko: God, I can't take this dumb show anymore.

Denonu: Come on Ryoko its not that bad.

Then Denonu heard the whispering he heard when he first became a guyver.

Denonu then glanced at Ryoko who was sitting across form his. Opening their telepathic link he began to speak to his wife without the others noticing.

Denonu: Did you feel that?

Ryoko: Yeah Zero is calling to us.

Denonu: But why shouldn't it be in our dimension?

Ryoko: Yeah but I went back and programmed it to come here if someone our something tried to activate any of it's systems. 

Denonu: Well let's go see what happened to it.

Denonu and Ryoko both stood up and walked out the door. Once outside they began to float up to the bio-ship. When they reached the ship Denonu called out to it using the organisms on his back. The ship began to respond by opening an entry into the ship. Inside the ship Guyver One and Guyver Three were trying to figure out what happened.

Guyver One: What happened Guyver Three?

Guyver Three: I don't know. Can you access the ship's memory now?

Guyver One: I don't think so but I can try.

Guyver One then stepped on the pedestal again and an infrared beam shot out from the ship's control metal and into his control metal. It began to tell him what happened to them and where they were. Guyver One then turned around and faced Guyver Three.

Guyver One: You won't believe this but were in another dimension.

Guyver Three: Another Dimension.

Then both of their motion detectors went off alerting them of a presence behind them. They turned around to see Denonu and Ryoko facing them.

Denonu: Who are you and what are you doing in my ship?

Guyver Three: We should ask you the same thing.

Denonu: No what you should do is answer my question before I kill you.

Then the blast field appears around each of them and teleports them outside away from the ship.

Denonu: Now answer my question.

Then Guyver One recognized him as the man from the profile.

Guyver One: Wait. Guyver Three he's the person where looking for.

Denonu: You were looking for me.

Guyver One: Yeah. We came to ask you for help.

Denonu: For help?

Guyver One: Yes.

Denonu: Against what?

Before Guyver One could respond Ryoko interrupted them.

Ryoko: Wait. Why don't you just read his mind?

Denonu: I already tried. Their armor blocks out any psychic interference.

Ryoko: Well we might as well talk inside right. It is getting late.

Denonu: Yeah I guess your right. Follow us guyvers.

Then Denonu and Ryoko flew off toward their home with the two guyvers behind them. When they reached Denonu and Ryoko's home they all landed on the ground. Guyver Three and Guyver One recalled their armor and Denonu saw that they were both Japanese. Then they all entered the house and sat around what appeared to be the dining room table. 

Denonu: All right who are you?

Sho: Well my name is Sho and his is Agito. We came to ask for you help in our fight against Kronos.

Denonu: Kronos?

Sho: Yeah they're an organization bent on controlling the world. Ever heard of them? 

Denonu: No the only world wide organization I heard of was the C.M.B.

Sho: The C.M.B. is one of Kronos' side affiliates that specializes in

Human development.

Denonu: Oh. So what does Kronos specialize in?

Sho: They specialize in carrying on the Creator's work.

Denonu: The Creators. Who are they?

Sho: You don't know about the Creators. This is going to be a long night.

Sho began to tell Denonu and Ryoko about the Creators, Kronos and all he knew about the guyver. During the conversation Agito just sat back studying Denonu trying to figure out if he was going to be any potential threat to his future plans. He was observing every aspect, the way he acted, talked, the way he carried himself, and even his relationship with Ryoko trying to see if he might be able to use them to his advantage. When Sho finished Denonu began to explain about how he found his guyver unit and what it did to him. He also told them about Antwan and Billy and what the relic told him but he didn't tell them about the different super saiyan levels so if they ever became foes he could use it against them. By the time he finished talking it was 2:00a.m. Denonu stood up and stretched then walked over behind Ryoko who had fell asleep on the table. Denonu then woke her up and she floated up through the ceiling to her bedroom. Denonu then turned facing Sho and Agito.

Denonu: You two can sleep in the guest rooms over there if you want.

Then Denonu pointed to a hallway behind him.

Sho: Sure

Denonu nodded then began to float off the floor and went through the ceiling.

Sho: So do you think we can trust him?

Agito: I don't know but If he is against us why would he tell us all about his unit?

Sho: Let's not worry about it. We'll figure it out tomorrow.

Sho and Agito then walked down the hallway and went into separate rooms. Sho then laid down and drifted off to sleep. When Sho woke up he smelled food cooking. He got up and walked out of the room into the dining room.

When he sat down he seen Agito sitting down and Ryoko in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

Sho: Hey Ryoko where's Denonu.

Ryoko: He's with Washu doing tests or something.

Sho: With who.

Ryoko: Washu. She's a genius scientist who lives near here.

In Washu's lab Denonu was tied up to a machine in nothing but his boxers and Washu was sitting on her cushion by the machine. 

Washu: Now lets see your biological data hasn't changed any. Same for your psycho layer pattern.

Then Washu began to talk to herself rambling on about the data when Mihoshi walks in.

Mihoshi: Washu and Denonu breakfast is ready.

Washu: Be there in a minute.

Mihoshi: Oh Okay. 

Then she turned around and began to walk out but a big machine with a green orb in the middle catches her eye.

Mihoshi: Hey I wonder what this is.

When she got close to the machine she tripped and fell on the machine's control panel mashing the buttons all at once. Then the machine began to make a weird noise and the orb began to shoot beams of energy all over the place. Washu turned around and ran towards the machine and tried to stop it but it was to late.

Washu: What did you do?

Mihoshi: I didn't do anything except press a couple of buttons.

Hearing all the turmoil Denonu got off the machine and ran over to Washu.

Denonu: What's going on? 

Washu: My dimension reciprocator has gone crazy thanks to the klutz over here.

Denonu: Want me to blast the thing?

Washu: Yeah blast the orb up there. (Pointing at the orb.)

Denonu raised his hand getting ready to blast the orb when lab door opened and Sasami stepped in.

Sasami: Ms. Washu are you coming to eat?

The orb shot an energy beam in Sasami's direction. Denonu seeing this flew over and knocked Sasami out the way and the beam hit him instead making him disappear. Then the machine ran out of energy and stopped.

Sasami got up and walked over to Washu with a worried look on her face.

Sasami: Little Washu where did Denonu go?

Washu: I don't know Sasami. He could have been transported anywhere in time and space.

Denonu awoke to a barren field with no trees just rocks. He stood up and materialized a white no sleeve shirt on and a pair of loose baggy black pants with a pair of black boots. Then he looked around surveying his surroundings. 

Denonu: Oh great now where am I? Washu's machine must have teleported me somewhere. Knowing her I could be anywhere. Well let me go ask someone.

Then Denonu flew off looking for any sign of civilization. During his search he spotted a town and flew down into an alley wrapping his tail around his waist as to not scare the people. Denonu then walked out of the alley and began walking down the street. While walking down the street he saw a crowd of people watching a big television screen of what appeared to be a newscaster. So Denonu stopped and watched it like everybody else hoping to learn more about his surrounding area. 

The Newscaster: This is it everyone. The day is here. The day of the Cell Games.As you see behind me Cell is still standing unmoving waiting for the games to begin. But where is our savior, our hero Hurcule? Perhaps his late? Or maybe his trying to syke Cell out.

Wait what's this? There's a car pulling up. Could it be Hurcule?

The camera shows a white car door open and a muscular man with a curly black afro steps out of the car with a blue bowling bag in his hand.

The Newscaster: Yes it is ladies and gentlemen. It's Hurcule.

Then the newscaster ran over to Hurcule and held the mic up to Hurcule.

Newscaster: Hurcule are you really going to go through with it? Are you going to fight the almighty Cell?

Hurcule: Of course I am. Now that I'm here the fight can begin.

After Hurcule finished talking a man came flying toward the arena and landed outside the ring.

Newscaster: And who is this? Ladies and gentlemen if your just tuning with us this newcomer just came flying in. Is he going to fight Cell?

too.

Then a moment later seven more people flew down and landed outside the ring. After they landed another man with red hair flew down on the opposite side of the ring. 

Newscaster: And who are these new competitors? Maybe they've come here to watch Hurcule's fight.

__

Then the crowd of people began to mock the newcomers.

Crowd person: Who are those people. They're just going to get in Hurcule's way.

Denonu:(In thought) Fools. They don't know anything do they. I still can't believe it. I'm actually in a cartoon.

Denonu then began trying to locate ki levels to find out where the fight is.

Denonu: (In thought) There. I sense a lot of power levels that must where the fight is. I'm not going to miss this.

A second later Denonu flew off toward the Cell arena with a smile on his face. About ten minutes later Denonu seen the four pillars of Cell's ring over the horizon. When he reached it he floated down and down and landed on the ground folding his arms in a Vegeta style fashion. Then he began to look around at the different people. He recognized all of them because he used to watch the show. There was Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, and the proud prince Vegeta. Then Cell turned and faced the Z warriors and began to speak.

Cell: All right who's going to be next? Is it going to be you Goku? Or perhaps you Vegeta? 

Newscaster: It seems we have another challenger but it doesn't matter because Hurcule is now back on his feet after his sudden loss of balance and after everyone else finishes losing. The mighty Hurcule shall defeat Cell.

Goku then stepped up onto the arena.

Goku: I'll be next.

Goku and Cell squared off against each other. Then they both charged each other and began punching and kicking at one another with various techniques. Denonu watched on even though he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Then they stopped fighting and Cell made three duplicates of himself. All of the Cells began to attack Goku at the same time. All Goku could do was block all of the attacks that all of them made. As Denonu watched he began to think of when he used to watch the show on t.v. He thought of how Goku and Gohan got strong by being in the Room Of Spirit and Time. He also thought of Vegeta and how incredibly arrogant he was. When Denonu snapped back to the fight Goku was in the air looking worn down and Cell was floating high above him. Then Cell began to say something but they were so far away Denonu couldn't here them. He turned his head and seen that the ring was completely destroyed and the Z warriors we're on a cliff watching the fight. So Denonu flew on to the same cliff behind all of them and continued to watch the fight. Goku then announced that he gave up and everyone was shocked and he could've sworn he heard Vegeta call him a coward. Then he said that Gohan would fight next. After that he floated down and talked to Gohan about something. At that point Denonu didn't care because he was bored. So after Gohan dropped down and began to power up to fight Cell Denonu walked to the edge of the cliff. Gohan and Cell began to fight and Cell seemed to have the upper hand. Then Cell grabbed Gohan in a bear hug and began squeezing him causing Gohan to scream out in pain. Cell then dropped Gohan and began to speak to him. Denonu thought he was probably taunting him. Then from out off nowhere Android 16 jumped at Cell and grabbed him in hopes of self-destructing and killing Cell. But he soon realized that he didn't have the ability to destroy himself. Then Krillin interrupted saying that Bulma took out that function while repairing him. Cell then reached behind him and blasted Android 16 to bits with a ki blast. Then Cell began taunting Gohan some more. Denonu watched on thinking of how Cell rambled too much. Then he turned and faced everyone on the cliff and ejected eight little versions of himself that he called Cell Juniors. Cell then told the Cell juniors to attack everyone on the cliff and all of them charged towards the cliff and began to fight all of the Z warriors. Each one of the Cell juniors had a separate opponent. All except Goku who was fighting two of them. Denonu watched all of the Z warriors fighting, then he saw Goku who was getting beating up by the two he was fighting because he hadn't gotten his energy back from his fight with Cell.

Denonu: I guess I should help them. Even though it's none of my business.

Denonu then disappeared and all of the Cell juniors began to explode one by one. Then Denonu reappeared before Goku and held out his hand to him.

Denonu: You all right Goku.

Goku: Yeah thanks. But how do you know my name?

Goku reached for Denonu's hand and then Denonu helped him up. 

Denonu: I'll explain after I kill Cell.

Denonu turned around and jumped off the cliff they were standing on. He landed and began to walk towards Cell and Gohan. Cell just stood there staring at Denonu.

Cell: How dare you interfere with my tournament? Who are you?

Denonu: My name is no concern to someone whose about to die. Gohan you should go Krillin for a sensu bean.

Gohan: Yeah but how do you know my name? Are you one of my dad's friends? 

Denonu: No. I'll explain about my self later just go for now.

Gohan then nodded and slowly floated toward the cliff where the rest of the Z warriors stood.

Cell: No. Only I decide whose leaving here today.

Cell then flew after Gohan and punched at him. During the punch Cell noticed he couldn't move his arm then Denonu appeared before him holding his fist in his hand. Cell just looked shocked then an evil look passed over his face as he punched at Denonu with his other arm. His blow struck Denonu and he flew back into a small rocky hill. Cell began to gather energy and launched a small ki blast at the spot where Denonu landed. The blast exploded and the whole area became a crater with rubble in the middle of it. When the smoke cleared Cell and the Z warriors seen that Denonu was nowhere to be found.

Cell: Now where was I. Oh yes I was fighting with Gohan.

Then unknown to Cell a figure dropped down and kicked him in the back. Cell turned around to see a spiky green haired woman wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts.

Cell: Who are you?

Ryoko: I'm Ryoko. How dare you do that to him?

Cell: Well Ryoko I just took care of your friend back there so what makes you think you can defeat me. 

Ryoko: There are two reasons actually. Number One you didn't kill him. And Secondly I'm a lot stronger than you think.

Cell: Oh really. 

Ryoko then flew back and fired three of her own laser beams at Cell. Cell dodged all of then as he flew forward toward Ryoko. Then when he reached her Cell quickly appeared behind her and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. Ryoko screamed out in pain, having her shoulders being ripped apart. Goku and the others only watched as Cell was torturing this woman knowing they couldn't do anything about it. As Cell began squeezing Ryoko's arms harder she screamed out even more. Ryoko soon began to pass out because the pain was too much. Then her head dropped down as she fell unconscious. 

Cell: Now that that's over who's next?

Then everyone heard a load scream and the whole area where the crater was exploded. All of the rocks began to lift up and through all of the smoke Denonu stood there with his fists balled up. His body was covered in that same familiar golden glow and his hair and tail were both yellow. Then he called it. He needed its power. The power he hasn't felt in the past two years. As he stood there he called out for it.

Denonu: Guyver!!!

The black bio booster armor surrounded him and tightens around his skin and his power nearly tripled.

Cyber Saiyan: Let go of my wife.

Cell: Now what makes you think I would do that?

Cyber Saiyan then flew toward Cell in a rage. Cell tossed Ryoko away and punched at Cyber Saiyan but the punch didn't connect because Cyber Saiyan phased through Cell's body and as he went behind him Cyber Saiyan put his hand on Cell's back creating a small ki ball. The ball then began to phase into Cell's body. Cyber Saiyan flew down to his wife and picked her up off the ground. Cell just floated there trying to get a hold on what this man did to him.

Cell: What did you do to me? 

Cyber Saiyan: I inserted a small ki blast into your body. But it's not a normal energy ball because I know you can regenerate from them. I surrounded compressed gravity with a ki ball. When it explodes it will create a small black hole, which will draw you into the powerful explosion so that none of your body parts are left for regenerating the rest of you. Time to say goodbye Cell.

Cell: No this can't be happening. I am the perfect being. I am complete.

Cell then felt the pain inside his body as the ki ball exploded and ripped his body apart. A small hole formed in air and began to suck in everything. Large rocks began to lift from the ground and fly into the hole. Air around it began to fly into it causing powerful gusts of wind.

During all of this the Z warriors tried to stand their ground. For some of the stronger ones like Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta it was bearable. But for the weaker ones like Krillin it was extremely hard. Krillin began to slide forward trying to hold on. Krillin soon lost his footing and the hole sucked him to itself. As Krillin was flying through the air he stopped. Frozen still like someone had stopped time itself.

He then looked up and seen Cyber Saiyan holding him in his right hand.

Cyber Saiyan: You've got to be more careful Krillin.

Krillin: Yeah thanks.

Then all of the wind began to stop as small black hole went away. Cyber Saiyan dropped Krillin and they floated up to the cliff to where all of the Z warriors were. 

Cyber Saiyan: All of you all right?

Goku: Yeah for the most part but what are you?

Cyber Saiyan: Well I used to be human. 

The armor then glowed and broke apart disappearing into the air. His hair dropped down and became black once again.

Denonu: But now I'm a full-blooded saiyan.

Vegeta: That's a lie. Kakarott, myself, and one other are the only saiyans left.

Denonu: You didn't let me finish. Listen this is a long story so can we go somewhere more comfortable. Like Kami's place.

Krillin: You know about Kami's lookout.

Denonu: I know all about you.

Piccolo: How do you know all about us?

Denonu: Well in the world I come from your world is a cartoon show. And I used to watch it years ago. Hey Krillin let me get a sensu bean.

Krillin just stared blankly at Denonu then he turned and faced Goku. Goku nodded saying that it was okay. Krillin then handed over one sensu bean. Denonu took it in his hand and mentally called his guyver armor. The armor wrapped around him without the blast field. He took the sensu bean and held it in the palm of his hand.

Cyber Saiyan: Scan substance.

The guyver's control metal shot out a green light, which scanned the little bean from left to right and displayed what it was made of through Cyber Saiyan's vision. Denonu then recalled the armor and gave the bean to Ryoko.

Krillin: What was that.

Denonu: Well, I scanned the bean to find out if would do anything to our bodies if we ate them like you do.

Trunks: Well it would probably heal your body like it does us.

Denonu: not for her and me because we're from another dimension.

Trunks: Another dimension.

Denonu: And since we come form another dimension I just couldn't predict that the same thing would happen. But it's okay though because the sensu bean will do the same thing. 

Ryoko began to moan and her eyes flickered and opened. She saw her husband's face looking down at her.

Denonu: You okay.

Ryoko: Yeah I feel all right. You can put me down now.

Denonu put Ryoko on her feet and she stood beside him. Then Vegeta stepped in front of Trunks and began to speak.

Vegeta: I want to know how you became a saiyan! And I want to know now!

Denonu: Who are you to be giving me orders? I only take orders from one person and that's my wife here. You claim that you're the prince of all saiyans. But you have no planet and no people to rule. So the only thing you're a prince of is yourself.

Vegeta just stood there with his fist clenched and he had a furious look in his eyes. Then Vegeta punched Denonu in the jaw and Denonu flew back, sliding on the ground. 

Vegeta: How dare you speak to me that way! I am the prince of the Saiyan race. I'm one of the strongest people in the universe.

But before Vegeta could say anymore he noticed that the girl next to him had a red laser beam sword in her fist and she had it pointed at his throat. 

Ryoko: Now play nice.

After a couple of seconds Denonu stood up and nudged the spot where Vegeta had hit him. After that Denonu brought his arm down and spat out the blood in his mouth. His eyes then closed and when they opened his eyes where completely black. At that moment Denonu charged at Vegeta and picked him by his neck and slammed him into the ground. Denonu then began to speak deep demonic voice.

Denonu: You dare challenge me? You ungrateful whelp. You are just a mere impertinence to me.

Denonu's eyes then returned to their previous color and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Denonu looked around and he saw that his wife and all the others were staring at him like they had seen a ghost.

Denonu: What…………Happened?

Denonu's body then went limp and he fell to the ground unconscious. Later that night when Denonu's eyes opened again he awoke to liquid. He was inside of a capsule full of green liquid with one circular window. Denonu put his hands on the window and banged on the glass trying to get out. The capsule door was locked so no matter how hard he hit it, it wasn't going to open. He probable could've gotten out but there was some kind of sedative being released into his veins by a tube going into his left arm. Denonu then tried to contact his wife using the guyver organisms of his back. As he called out using his organisms he didn't receive any answer from Ryoko. The capsule's computer picked up Denonu's restlessness and injected more sleeping sedative into his arm. Denonu's eyes began to waver and close making him go to sleep. When he finally awoke he saw a bright light in his eyes. As his eyes focused he had seen a woman with droopy green hair who he recognized as Bulma looming over him.

Bulma: So you finally woke up.

Hearing that sentence made Denonu think of when he woke up in his wife's arms after his coma.

Denonu: Where's my wife.

Then Ryoko's face appeared above his and she began to shout.

Ryoko: Don't you dare do that to me again? Do you know how worried I was? 

Denonu: You're cute when you're angry.

Ryoko: Don't you try to sweet talk me? You're not getting off that easy.

Denonu then sat up and looked around. He saw the capsule that he was in on the far left wall, various hospital equipment, his wife, and Bulma next to him. 

Denonu: Bulma. Can I use your dragon ball radar?

Bulma: What for?

Denonu: To look for the dragonballs.

Ryoko: Why do you want to do that?

Denonu: That way we can wish ourselves back home.

Ryoko: I don't want to leave just yet Bulma and me are going shopping.

Denonu: All right then while you to are out shopping I'll find Goku.

Denonu then hopped off the table and walked out of the room. After Denonu left Ryoko and Bulma left the capsule corp. compound and drove off to downtown Satan City. Denonu on the other hand was still in the compound trying to find his way out. Denonu gave up on trying to find the exit and just began to phase through the ceilings until he reached outside. 

Denonu: Now to find Goku's house.

Denonu tried to concentrate on finding Goku's ki. It took him a couple of minutes but he sensed a small portion of it. 

Denonu: Ah. There he is.

Denonu then shot off in that direction with his ki aura surrounding him. During their two-hour drive Ryoko and Bulma finally reached Satan City Mall. They got out of Bulma's car and walked into the mall. The mall was enormous. It had stores in every direction and people were scattered around like ants on the ground. For the next two hours they went from store to store trying on various outfits and accessories. When they were satisfied they gathered their bags and left the mall. During his search Denonu couldn't locate Goku's home because Goku's ki kept moving so he gave up and flew back Capsule Corp. When Denonu entered the main doors he saw Mrs. Briefs holding baby Trunks in her arms. Then she turned around and began to speak in her cheerful voice. 

Mrs. Briefs: Good morning Denonu. You know you welcome to stay here as long as you need to. We have plenty of room.

Denonu: Thank You. (Thinking to himself) _How did they find out? Ryoko must've told them I guess. _Mrs. Briefs did Ryoko and Bulma get back from shopping yet?

Mrs. Briefs: No Denonu. They didn't get back yet.

Denonu then left the room and started to walk down the main hallway. As he was walking he saw Vegeta walking toward him. When they got next to each other Vegeta stopped and looked at Denonu.

Vegeta: Baka.

Vegeta then turned and continued walking down the hallway. Denonu didn't pay him any mind as he continued on to the guest room. When he reached the guest room he plopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

Denonu: Man is this place boring.

Denonu began to think about ways to amuse himself when an idea struck him.

Denonu: I know what I'll do.

Denonu then got off the bed and walked out of the room. Denonu walked down the hall until he came to a door marked "Laboratory". Denonu entered the door and looked around. Then Denonu saw a short man wearing a lab coat and glasses.

Denonu: Mr. Briefs.

The short man then turned around and answered.

Mr. Briefs: Yes.

Mr. Briefs seen Denonu for the first time and didn't picture him as the man who beat Cell.

Mr. Briefs: Ah you must be Denonu. Your wife told us much about you but I didn't picture you to be so normal. So what do you need?

Denonu: I came to see if you had any spare training machines.

Mr. Briefs: I think I still have some that Vegeta didn't break.

Mr. Briefs then walked toward what looked like a closet door and opened it. Then he began to search the closet.

Mr. Briefs: I know they're in here somewhere.

He bent down and moved a box aside.

Mr. Briefs: Ah here they are.

He reached behind the moved box and grabbed a metal case and pulled it out. He then stood up and walked over to Denonu. 

Mr. Briefs: I think these are the last ones. (He said handing the case to Denonu.)

Denonu: Thanks. 

After that Denonu walked out of the room and down the main hall. When Denonu reached the end of the hall he saw Ms. Briefs still holding little Trunks in her arms. Denonu just walked passed her and headed out the door. When he got outside he opened the case and poured its contents out into his hand. He looked in his hand and seen that he held five tiny capsules with buttons on the top of each of them. Denonu already knowing what they were pressed the buttons on each one and threw the Hoi-Poi capsules to the ground. At that moment Denonu heard popping sounds followed by a cloud of smoke and five circular orb-like machines emerged the smoke. The five machines began to hover around Denonu as he watched them. The machines began shooting laser beams at him and he started to dodge each beam that came toward him. Denonu started to wonder what Washu and the others were doing back in their dimension. In that dimension Washu was still trying to come up with an invention that would find the signal that the device that she gave Ryoko was giving out. In the Masaki household ADRyoko and Aeka were sitting on the couch wondering about Denonu's predicament.

ADRyoko: So where do you think he went?

Aeka: I don't know. 

Then Tenchi walked downstairs with a cheerful look on his face.

Tenchi: Well I'm off to pick the carrot fields.

ADRyoko: Okay Tenchi.

With that Tenchi walked toward the door and turned the doorknob. When the door opened he saw a creature looking back at him with glowing red eyes.

Creature: Where's Denonu?

Tenchi then screamed and ran back into the house. Aeka and ADRyoko ran to where they heard the scream. 

Aeka: What's wrong Tenchi.

The creature then entered the house and walked up to Aeka.

Aeka: My lord. It's that Antwan creature from two years ago.

Antwan: Where's Denonu?

Aeka: I won't let you hurt anyone of us no more. 

Aeka then raised here force shield and at the same time ADRyoko readied her beam sword.

Antwan: I didn't come here to fight. Just tell me where Denonu is.

ADRyoko: He's not here so why don't you just leave.

Antwan: Shit. I was afraid of that.

Antwan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. He took the paper and held it toward Aeka. 

Antwan: Give him this the next time you see him.

Aeka then lowered her shield and took the paper from him. Antwan then raised his right arm and pressed a button on his left wrist. ADRyoko, Aeka, and Tenchi watched as Antwan's body began to fade and vanish.

Tenchi: I wonder what that was about.

ADRyoko: Me Too. To bad we can't give him that note.

Aeka: We should probably tell Washu about this.

Tenchi, ADRyoko, and Aeka walked to Washu's lab door and entered. 

Tenchi: Little Washu.

Tenchi then looked around for Washu and he saw her punching keys on that translucent keyboard of hers. 

Washu: Yeah Tenchi what is it?

Tenchi: We have a problem. That Antwan creature from two years ago came back and told us to give Denonu this piece of paper. Aeka then walked over to Washu and gave her the paper. Washu began to read the paper. The paper said:

Denonu,

We have two years.

Antwan

Washu: This isn't good.

ADRyoko: What did it say?

Washu: It said that Denonu and him only had two years.

Aeka: What does that mean Ms. Washu?

Washu: I don't know. But it seems bad whatever it is. 

ADRyoko: Is there any way we can reach Denonu.

Washu: Well, I can try to send a message but it might come out distorted.

ADRyoko: Well we've gotta try right.

Washu: Okay lets give it a shot. I can only do this once.

Aeka: Ms. Washu where's Ryoko shouldn't she be here for this.

Washu: She's not here. She insisted on being with Denonu no matter where he was. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. So I fitted her with a transmitter and used the reciprocator on her. She was sent to wherever Denonu was.

Washu turned around and began typing once again on the thin keyboard. A big screen formed in front of her and images that only made sense to Washu began to pop up on the screen. After that the screen began to fade to black.

Washu: All we can do now is hope that she receives the message.

In the DBZ dimension Denonu was sitting in a tree admiring the night stars when Ryoko walked up to the tree and looked up at him.

Ryoko: Denonu. 

Denonu turned his head and was awe-struck at the beauty that was his wife. She was wearing a black dress, matching boots, makeup and earrings.

Ryoko: So what do you think?

Denonu jumped down to the ground and began to studied his wife. 

Denonu: You look beautiful. But why did you get dressed up.

Ryoko: Because I bought it earlier today with Bulma and I wanted see if you think I look good in it.

Denonu: Well you look good with anything on.

Then something on Ryoko's right wrist began to beep.

Denonu: What's that?

Ryoko raised her right arm showing Denonu the watch-like machine on her wrist.

Ryoko: Oh this. It's just a transmitter Washu gave me when I insisted that I come here to find you.

Ryoko then pressed a button on the transmitter and an image of Washu displayed in front of her. The image began to speak but the sound was garbled. 

Washu Image: Denonu and Ryoko. We need ……………come home …………quickly.

The image then disappeared and faded away as the beeping stopped. 

Ryoko: What do you think it meant?

Denonu: I don't know but it sounds like trouble. We need to find Bulma.

Ryoko: Last time I saw her she was with her baby.

Denonu: She probably still there.

Ryoko and Denonu ran back to the Capsule Corp. building and entered the main doors. When they entered they seen that baby Trunks was in his crib and Bulma was looking down at him making weird faces.

Denonu: Bulma. 

Bulma then turned around and seen the two of them.

Bulma: Yeah what is it.

Denonu: We need your dragon radar.

Bulma: Why?

Denonu: Because we need to get back home. Something just came up.

Bulma: Well I don't have it. I gave it to Krillin earlier this morning.

Denonu: Why?

Bulma: He was going to wish back Android 18? 

Denonu: Damn. Now I have to find the dragonballs all over again.

Bulma: No you don't because Krillin hasn't made his wish yet. He's going to do it tomorrow morning at Kami's place. 

Ryoko: So all we got to do is wait until tomorrow right.

Denonu: Yeah but can the problem wait. I guess we have no choice. Well looks like we're going to have to wait for tomorrow. 

Denonu then turned and looked toward his wife.

Denonu: So what do you want to do until tomorrow?

Ryoko just stood there thinking on ways to pass the time. Then a devilish look passed over her face, as her intentions were made clear. Denonu who seen this started to protest.

Denonu: No not again. Three times is enough.

Ryoko: Bulma if you please excuse us we're going to our room.

But before they could move Denonu tried to run for the door. Just before he reached the door Ryoko grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. Bulma only watched and laughed as Denonu was clawing his hands against the walls trying to escape. As they disappeared down the hall Bulma walked over to baby Trunks and kissed him on the forehead. After that she hit the light switch and walked down the hall to her own bedroom. The next morning came and Ryoko and Denonu were still in bed.

Ryoko was the first to wake up. She rolled over and kissed Denonu on the cheek then raised her hand and started to make circular motions with her fingers on his chest. Denonu still sleep began to mumble.

Denonu: Not again. We have to get some sleep.

Ryoko then pulled the covers back and got up heading for the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and turned the knob for the shower. The water began to stream down from the showerhead. She then felt the water with her hand. Seeing that it was to her liking she entered the shower and let the water flow over her. She let her mind wonder, thinking of her life as a space pirate. She hadn't known love. She only knew what she liked. She liked to steal, drink sake and have fun. Her life changed when she met him. Having her heart flutter whenever he was around her. 

She then turned the shower knob off and stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a towel from the near-by rack she dried herself off. After that she walked into the bedroom and stood over Denonu's sleeping body. Lowering her right arm she shook Denonu on his shoulder. 

Ryoko: Denonu wake up.

Denonu eyes slowly opened and focused on her face. He then sat up and began stretching his arms.

Denonu then stood up and headed toward the bathroom. After he went in Ryoko began looking through her bags of newly bought clothes. She pulled out a light blue top with a pink vest and red spandex pants with white puffballs at the tips. Then she started to get dressed. After she finished dressing she heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. She hurried to the bathroom and found Denonu on the floor of the shower not touching water. 

Ryoko: What's wrong.

Denonu: You used all of the hot water.

Ryoko: That's it. Of all the power you posses your afraid of cold water.

She turned around laughing and she fell back plopping down of the bed. A couple minutes later Denonu stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He then sat on the edge of the bed and a gray vest and black pants tied from his knees down with cloth appeared on his body.

Denonu: You ready to go.

Ryoko then sat up and wrapped her arms around him making the same circular motions on his chest as she did before.

Ryoko: You know we do have some time left.

Denonu: By your standards we don't have enough time.

Denonu and Ryoko then left the room and headed down the hall towards the main doors. They reached the entrance room and waited for Bulma. Shortly after Bulma came walking down the hallway, holding baby Trunks. 

Bulma: Denonu do you know where Kami's place is.

Denonu: No.

She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

Bulma: I made this for you. Just in case. (She said handing it to Denonu)

Denonu: Thanks.

Denonu took the paper from Bulma's hand and opened it. He then mentally called his guyver armor and scanned the map into his memory. After that his armor glowed and broke apart disappearing. Denonu then gave the paper back to Bulma.

Denonu: Thanks Bulma I don't need it anymore.

Ryoko: Shouldn't we get going?

Bulma: Yeah.

All of them walked outside as Bulma reached inside of her jacket pocket and grabbed a hoi-poi capsule. She then threw the capsule to the ground and a small plane appeared. Bulma and Ryoko got in first then Denonu tried to follow but there were no other seats.   
  


Bulma: Sorry Denonu. This was the only capsule left.

Denonu: It's all right I'd rather fly there anyway.

The plane door closed and then took off in the direction of Kami's lookout. Denonu just stood there for a minute then his hair turned gold and he shot off in the same direction with his golden ki aura surrounding him. Inside the plane Bulma and Ryoko were watching the scenery go by as Ryoko was holding Trunks in her arms. Ryoko then turned, facing Bulma and began to speak.

Ryoko: So who's the father? If you don't mind me asking.

Bulma: Vegeta.

Ryoko: You mean that guy who thinks his superior to everyone else.

Bulma: Yep, that's him.

Ryoko: Why?

Bulma: Well his kinda sweet. He just doesn't show it much. Just like someone else we know.

Ryoko: You mean Denonu? Yeah he's sweet too. But it can also be his downfall.

Bulma: What do you mean?

Ryoko: Well, if I would go around killing people and stealing things he would be right beside me doing it. 

Bulma: But why?

Ryoko: Because he loves me so much he would do anything to please me.

Bulma: Oh.

As neither one of them spoke the plane got quiet, all but Trunks' noises. As they were sitting there overlooking the landscape they saw Denonu surrounded by a golden glow flying right beside the plane. Then just as they seen him Denonu shot off ahead of them until they couldn't see him anymore. Outside of the plane Denonu was flying at an incredible speed. As he was flying he looked below him and all he saw was trees, animals, and water. Then in the distance he noticed a large tower coming from the ground and extending far into the sky. When he reached the tower he circled it one time then flew upward. While flying up along the tower Denonu seen a small little room. He quickly flew past it as he continued up. Denonu then saw that the tower stopped and began spreading out in the shape of a bowl. As Denonu was reaching the bowl-shaped platform he saw where the platform stopped. When he reached the top he flew down and landed. His hair then dropped down and turned black. He looked around and seen all of the Z warriors except Vegeta. He also noticed that the dragonballs were all collected and gathered in a glowing circle. Then everyone turned and looked at Denonu. 

Trunks: Hey look it's Denonu.

Goku: Denonu what are you doing here?

Denonu: I came to use the first wish to go back home.

Goku: You're leaving so soon. 

Denonu: Yeah I have to. I think something bad is going to happen in my dimension.

Goku: I was hoping I could spar with you before you left.

Denonu: You'll still get your chance. I'm coming back. Can you do something for me Goku?

Goku: Sure what is it?

Denonu: Can you show me how to do the Kamehameha?

Goku then nodded and flew upward in the air with Denonu following him.

Goku lowered his at his side and began to power up. As energy gathered in his palms he began to speak.

Goku: Kamehame-ha!

Goku then forced his hands forward and a gigantic ki blast fired from them. The ki blast slowly died down and Goku powered down. 

Denonu: Thanks Goku. 

Goku: No problem.

The both of them flew down and landed on the platform. When they landed Trunks walked up to Denonu and began to speak.

Trunks: Denonu, why did you want to know how to do the Kamehameha?

Denonu: Because I might need it. I don't know what I'm up against.

Trunks: Oh.

After that Bulma's plane came into view and landed on the lookout. The plane doors then opened and Bulma and Ryoko stepped out. 

Denonu: Now that everybody is here we should start.

Krillin then stepped forward and called for the eternal dragon. Everyone watched in all as the dragonballs glowed and a golden light began to shine from them. The light then formed into an enormous green dragon with two horns upon it's head. The dragon's eyes glowed red as the dragon began to speak.

Shenlong/Eternal Dragon: I shall give two wishes. Ask for anything no matter what it may be.

Denonu: Please return me and my wife back home.

Shenlong/Eternal Dragon: Your wish has been granted.

The dragon's eyes glowed once more and Denonu and Ryoko slowly began to fade away. While they were fading Denonu and Ryoko began to wave goodbye to all of the Z senshi. 

Goku: Denonu don't forget our about our sparring match.

Denonu: I won't but don't you forget neither.

Then Denonu and Ryoko disappeared, as they were taken from that dimension.


	10. Annihilation

Chapter 10  
  
Annihilation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the dimension that is Washu's lab. Washu was still working on an invention that would find and bring Ryoko and Denonu back to her dimension. She was still sitting on that floating cushion and typing on the same translucent keyboard that only she understood. As she was working the lab door opened with the familiar chime and Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho stepped in.   
  
Yosho: Oh Little Washu.  
  
Washu was in deep thought so she didn't even notice he was there. He walked closer and touched shoulder. With a jump Washu turned around acknowledging his presence. He then saw how tired she looked.  
  
Washu: Yeah what do you want?  
  
Yosho: You look tired Washu, why don't you go rest for a little while.   
  
Just as she was about to answer a bright light shined as two forms were vaguely shown. When the light diminished Washu and Yosho saw Denonu and his wife. Washu then ran up to Denonu with a cheerful smile on her face like a child to candy, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Washu: My guinea pig is back.  
  
Denonu then looked down at Washu with a peculiar look on his face.  
  
Denonu: What's up Washu. Why did you send us the message?  
  
Washu released Denonu and stepped away trying to understand what he was talking about.   
  
Washu: Oh yeah I forgot about that.  
  
Washu then reached inside her pocket and produced a white folded piece of paper. She then handed to Denonu. Denonu took the note and read the message on it.   
  
Denonu: Damn.  
  
Yosho: What is it young man?  
  
Denonu: Something's terrible is going to happen in my home dimension.  
  
Denonu then looked at Ryoko as if he were seeking her approval.  
  
Ryoko: Fine go just don't get killed.  
  
The blast field then appeared around Denonu as he teleported to Pylorus. When it reappeared he was inside Antwan's control room. He looked around but didn't see Antwan or Eshawn anywhere. He then walked up to the large control panel in front of him and pressed a few keys. The screen above the panel began to glow bright red. Then a voice rang out across the entire ship.   
  
Computer Voice: Unrecognized user. Locating the nearest authorized user.  
  
The control room doors opened and Lisa stepped followed by a young boy with droopy blue hair dressed in a black karate gi. She then saw Denonu at the panel punching keys.  
  
Lisa: He's not here Mr. Denonu.  
  
Denonu: Do you know where he is?  
  
Lisa: No. I haven't seen him in the past two days and the computer can't locate him either.   
  
As Denonu stood there quietly the young boy began to speak.  
  
Young Boy: Mama who's this?  
  
Lisa: Dashawn this man is an old friend of your fathers'.  
  
Denonu: Well since his not here I guess I should leave.  
  
Lisa and Dashawn watched on as the blast field appeared around Denonu as he disappeared. Denonu appeared in front of the Masaki household and stepped inside the door. As he walked in he saw all of the girls sitting on the couch. The only one's he didn't see were Tenchi and his wife. He also noticed that all of them had the same disturbing look on each of their faces.  
  
Denonu: What's wrong why do all of you look like someone just died?  
  
As Denonu watched on looking on expecting an answer but none came. Then Sasami began to speak up.  
  
Sasami: Well Denonu something happened to Ryoko.  
  
Denonu: What do you mean something happened? What happened?  
  
Sasami: Well the only thing we know is that she went out for a walk and never came back. When we went out to look for her, we found her lying on the ground in the forest like this...  
  
Sasami then walked toward Washu's lab door and entered with Denonu following her. As Denonu entered the he saw his wife lying on some kind of bed with Washu besides her typing on her holographic keyboard. Denonu then walked closer to Washu and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Denonu: What's wrong with her Washu.  
  
Washu realizing that Denonu was behind her, she turned around and looked him in the eyes.   
  
Washu: Her mind is a complete blank. She's still alive but she's not home so to speak.  
  
Denonu then turned away and slowly walked out of the lab and the other girls just stared at him expecting him to lash out or to cry but no emotion was shown. They watched as Denonu walked toward the door and stepped outside. Sasami and Washu then stepped outside of the lab and went into the room where all of the girls were.   
  
Aeka: So do you think his going to be all right?  
  
ADRyoko: No, he won't be.  
  
Aeka then looked at Washu for encouragement.  
  
Aeka: Did you find a way to help her Washu?   
  
Washu: There's nothing I can do to help her. If her mind is gone, I can't just put I new one in. She'll stay alive but she'll be like a lifeless puppet.   
  
Aeka then stood up, not liking the answer she just heard.  
  
Aeka: Well shouldn't we at least try to help him cope with it?  
  
Kiyone: Our best bet is just to leave him alone Aeka. Let him work it out by himself.  
  
Aeka: Well I'm going to talk with him anyway.  
  
Aeka started for the door but before she could leave ADRyoko spoke up.  
  
ADRyoko: Go ahead but he might not feel like taking to you.  
  
Aeka then stepped outside and saw Denonu standing by the lake. Aeka began to walk up to Denonu but she stopped leaving some distance between them. Then she quietly began to speak.  
  
Aeka: You know you shouldn't try told hold your feelings in. You could talk to us or if your angry you should try to vent your frustration.  
  
Then Denonu began to turn facing Aeka looking in her eyes like he was trying to burn a hole through her.   
  
Denonu: Anger. You don't want me to vent my anger.  
  
As he spoke he raised his right hand and balled it in to a fist. His hair and eyebrows began to flash a golden color as the blast field appeared and he disappeared. Aeka just stood thinking that Denonu left because he wanted to be alone, so she just walked back into the house and shut the door.  
  
In Denonu's home dimension at the far reaches of the Milky Way solar system the blast field appeared and Denonu was floating in space with his guyver armor on. Cyber Saiyan then began to fly toward the only place he knew in this galaxy: the earth. Hours later as he was flying Denonu fell asleep from exhaustion inside the armor. The armor's gravitational orb stopped glowing and Cyber Saiyan was flying in the same direction only using momentum to push him forward. When Denonu woke up he was still in his armor. Cyber Saiyan then began to look around but he saw total darkness. He seen nothing, not a star, planet, or asteroid.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: What the hell. Where am I? Scan surrounding area.  
  
The control metal glowed green as the armor scanned all around him using the ki/motion detectors. It soon displayed its results through his vision. As Cyber Saiyan began reading the results he noticed a small figure separate from everything else.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: Looks like I'm still in space but why aren't their any stars... Gravitational Distortion. There is no gravity in space.  
  
After that he realized what the control metal was telling him.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: A black hole!!  
  
Cyber Saiyan then turned around and seen a small white light.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: Shit, I'm all ready inside of it.  
  
He then turned around and tried to fly away but because the black hole's gravity was to strong he was getting pulled further into the center.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Damn I can't get away from it. Maybe I could try teleporting out.   
  
Cyber Saiyan focused on his hyper dimensional orb trying to teleport but once again the gravity was interfering.  
  
Cyber Saiyan: Shit, I can't do anything.   
  
Cyber Saiyan, realizing that there was no hope of escaping began to think to himself while getting pulled into the center.   
  
Cyber Saiyan: Ryoko, no matter what happens to me. I will find a way to return to you.  
  
At that moment the gravity pulled Cyber Saiyan into the white light and his body dematerialized. The next thing Denonu saw were images of what appeared to be creator bio-ships and their technology. After all that appeared a bright light flashed before him and he was laying on the ground near the Masaki home. Denonu then stood up and checked himself over and noticed he wasn't wearing his armor. He shrugged his sholders and thought nothing of it as he through the front door of the house. Inside the house the lights were out and everyone was asleep in bed. Denonu walked to the kitchen quietly as to not wake anyone. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a piece of watermelon. Just as he was about to close the fridge door Denonu heard a voice behind him.  
ADRyoko: I see I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
Denonu turned around and seen ADRyoko sitting at the kitchen table.  
Denonu: Guess not.   
He closed the door and sat across from ADRyoko.   
ADRyoko: You ok. Ayeka said your hair turned blonde or something.  
Denonu: Yeah I'm fine. I just became a super saiyan that's all.  
ADRyoko: Super Saiyan? What's that?  
Denonu: It's an ability where all of my normal abilities increase.  
ADRyoko: Like what?  
Denonu: Strength, Speed, Powers.  
ADRyoko: Sounds like a pretty neat trick.  
Denonu: Yeah it can be useful sometimes. Why can't you sleep?  
ADRyoko: Because I have nightmares.  
Denonu: Why?  
ADRyoko: A while back a man named Kagato had me under his control and made me do some horrible things.   
Denonu: I see.   
Denonu then stood up and put the piece of watermelon back into the fridge.   
Denonu: Well I'm off to bed see you tomorrow.   
ADRyoko: Goodnight.  
  
Denonu walked out of the kitchen leaving ADRyoko all alone. The next morning Denonu awoke to someone shaking him. As his eyes opened and he saw that it was Sasami.  
Sasami: Come on Denonu wake up. You've slept all morning.  
Denonu slowly got up and stretched out his arms.  
Denonu: What's up Sasami.  
Sasami: Hurry and get dressed everyone is waiting outside.  
She then ran out of Denonu's room and headed down the stairs. A moment later Denonu got dressed and followed Sasami's previous path. When he got outside he saw everyone besides Washu standing side by side with Ryo-ohki sitting on Sasami's head.   
Denonu: What's going on.   
Tenchi: Washu's just running more of her tests that's all.  
A moment later Washu came out of the house carrying seven small devices. She placed the devices on everyone's temples. She stepped away from the group and began typing on that laptop of hers.   
Washu: Ok all of you are done.   
Denonu: Wow that was quick. I thought it would take longer.   
Washu: Hey Denonu come to my lab later on. I have something to tell you.  
Denonu: Sure.  
Just as Denonu finished a familiar voice rang out over the whole group.  
Unknown Voice: But I know something that will take longer.  
Denonu looked up toward the voice and saw Antwan in his transformed state.  
Denonu: Antwan!  
Antwan: Like our fight for instance.  
As Antwan floated down to the ground Denonu began to think of battle strategies.  
Denonu(thinking to himself): Shit I can't fight them here. Not with all of them here. (He said looking at Tenchi and co.)  
ADRyoko: Oh just great I knew today was going to be bad.  
Denonu: Tenchi get them away from here as fast as you can.  
Tenchi: But why we can help too.  
Denonu: Just do it.  
But before Tenchi could do anything Antwan and charged toward Denonu. In retaliation Denonu flew toward Antwan screaming as he became a super saiyan. When the two collided the ground shook and they both disappeared.   
Tenchi: Hey what happened they both dissappered.  
Aeka: I don't know but why would they teleport away when they just began fighting.  
ADRyoko: I don't think they left I still sense a lot of energy here.  
As she finished talking the ground shook again the gang all screamed.  
Washu: That's why he told us to leave.  
Aeka: Why did he tell us Ms. Washu.  
Washu: Because he knew that the damage they'd cause would be tremendous.  
ADRyoko: If their that powerful how come I didn't sense his energy.  
Washu: I don't know maybe he was hiding it or something.  
Denonu and Antwan then reappeared apart from one another breathing heavily.   
Antwan: Alright I think were done warming up.   
Antwan braced himself then screamed as he began to power up. A black aura appeared around his body and his ki grew to it's fullest. Antwan let his arms down and stopped screaming and his body changed from chrome to red.   
Antwan: So now do you see your death is inevitable. And when I'm done with you I'm going to slaughter all of them and that boy. (He said looking at Tenchi and the others.)   
As he spoke a sinister smile crossed his face as he began taunting Denonu some more.  
Antwan: But I might leave your wife alive for "entertainment purposes only".  
  
  
Denonu became angry at this idea and raised power to become ssj2. He flew toward Antwan and began punching at him but his punches weren't connecting.  
Denonu: (thinking to himself) Shit he's too fast. I can't hit him. Damn I'm already fighting at my best but he still stronger. I could call for my armor but it wouldn't really do any good. I don't have anything left, except......  
Denonu shot upward into the sky and began gathering his ki energy. He then began launching small ki blasts with incredible speed. (Like the move that Vegeta does to Cell after he killed Trunks.) Antwan seeing the attack coming put up his arms and blocked the oncoming ki blasts which caused a huge explosion surrounding the area. When the smoke cleared Antwan looked around for Denonu but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Antwan: Damn where'd he go.  
Behind him Denonu appeared and grabbed his arms holding him tightly.  
Antwan: What are you doing.  
Denonu: You know, you're stronger than me but not by much.   
Antwan: So how do you plan to defeat me?  
Denonu: By expanding my energy.  
Antwan: What! If you do that you'll die too.  
Denonu: And......  
Denonu then spoke to Washu telepathically.   
Denonu: (Talking to Washu.) Washu get everyone away from here I'm going to destroy this entire area.  
Washu: (Talking to Denonu) How. What are you going to do?  
Denonu: (Talking to Washu.) I don't have time to explain just do it.  
As he finished Denonu their telepathic connection. Washu then turned and faced the others.   
Washu: Come on we've got to go.   
Tenchi: But why Denonu seems to be winning.  
Washu: I'll explain later.   
Washu then glanced at ADRyoko.  
ADRyoko: Right, Ryo-ohki!  
Ryo-ohki meowed and leapt far into the air and transformed into it's other form, the spaceship. The ship then shot two beams one at the house and the other at the group. The house began to shrink as the others were teleported aboard. When the house was shrunk small enough it too was transported. As soon as it was finished Ryo-ohki flew off through the atmosphere into Earth's orbit. Back on the battlefield Denonu was still holding Antwan.   
Antwan: No! You allowed them to escape.  
Denonu: Now it's time to end this.  
Antwan: You won't do it. Their's a town nearby and you'll kill all those innocent people.  
Realizing that, Denonu thought about what might happen.   
Antwan: See, you're sentimentality makes you weak.  
Denonu: Oh really.  
Denonu began raising his ki to dangerous levels.   
Antwan: No stop you'll kill us both.  
Denonu: Now whose weak.  
The ground beneath them shook and Denonu's ki energy began to swirl all around them.  
Denonu: (Thinking to himself.) Goodbye Ryoko. I'll always love you.  
Antwan: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Denonu screamed and the whole area exploded with them in the middle of it, killing them and the town. Meanwhile inside Ryo-ohki Washu told the others of what Denonu was planning.   
Tenchi: So you're saying that he's going to destroy the whole place.   
Washu: yes.  
Aeka: But won't that kill him too.  
Washu: I'm afraid so.   
  
Tenchi: But can't we do something. We just can't let him die.  
Just as he finished Ryo-ohki displayed the shrine and the surrounding area. After that the whole area exploded covering the town and destroying everything. A moment later everyone turned away expecting the worst. Then Sasami collapsed on the floor screaming out Denonu's name.  
Washu: And I didn't even get to tell him.  
ADRyoko: Tell him what?  
Washu: That he was going to be a father.  
In Washu's lab laying on a lab table Ryoko stirred and sat up saying only one word.  
Ryoko: Denonu.  
  
End Prepare for the sequel.  
  



End file.
